The Frost Twins
by Arwen the Storyteller
Summary: The Frost Twins: Jack and Janet must team up with the Guardians: North, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy and Arya to save the world and its children from Pitch Black and discover who they are and what they are meant to be.
1. The Frost Twins

**Jack and Janet Frost: **

" _Darkness. That's the first thing we remember. It was dark and it was cold and…we were scared,"_

It was a cold, silent night. The moon peered it's gleaming, glowing, glimmering rays upon an ice lake.

Two figures were rising through the water. Their eyes opened as they felt moon light reaching down to them as if it was trying to revive them.

" _But then…then we saw the moon - it was so big, and it was so bright, it seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did, we weren't scared anymore."_

The bodies was pulled through the ice by the moon's lifting rays into the air. They both breathed out from fear.

They realised they were floating just 10 feet in the air peering right at the moonlight.

After a few seconds, they slowly descended down on the ice on their feet.

They struggled to keep their balance. They then noticed each other and peered at one another.

The boy had short, slightly spiky hair of white with a fringe and gleaming blue eyes. He had frosty skin. He wore a cotton white skirt with brown leggings and he wore a short brown cape.

The girl had shoulder length pearl hair and she had eyes and skin just like her twin. She wore a short brown cape as well and with an ice blue tunic with white linings and dark blue sleeves and white leggings.

They also looked at themselves.

" _Why we were there and what we were meant to do? We never knew and a part of us wonders if we ever will"_

"What's happened to us, Jack?" the girl asked her older twin brother.

"I don't know, Janet," Jack answered to his sister.

Both of them decided to try and walk but their legs were a little bit weak.

The boy touched the high stick staff nearby and it turned a frosty white, the moment his skin became in contact with it.

He touched it again and it changed colour again. He picked it up.

When its end touched the ice, it made a frost pattern.

"How are you doing that?" Janet asked.

"I have no idea," her brother answered.

Janet noticed a snowflake necklace made out of twigs and a long think piece of string. She kneeled down to touch it very gently. The tip of her fingers made it turn into an ice necklace. It also became larger. She picked it up and she placed it around her neck.

It matched what she was wearing. But a second after, she noticed her tunic had snowflake patterns appearing like magic. They were made out of snow sprinkles.

She also noticed ice magic swirling around her hands eyed them very curiously.

She kneeled down to touch the ice and frost patterns were formed her contact again the ice.

"How are you doing that as well?" Jack asked his sister the same question.

"I have no idea as well," she admitted as she stood back up and faced him.

"Uh, sis, you've got wings!" the boy alerted.

"Don't be silly, bro,"

But the moment, she saw her reflection on the reflective ice, she saw that she had snowflake-like wings on her back that were medium sized. They were beautiful.

They both started fooling around with their powers. They touched trees and loads of frost spread across their branches and twigs making winter-themed art.

They also started playing around on the ice and skating.

But their moment of fun was cut off by their bodies lifted off the air and they were flying.

It was incredible but terrifying at the same time.

They both landed on a long thick branch after they accidently bumped into each other. It would take a lot of time to get used to flying.

"Oww!" Jack moanted from the apin.

"I think we should take it easy with flying," Janet suggested.

They both chucked for a bit as they kneeled on their feet.

"Janet, look!" Jack pointed his finger towards a village. "It's a village,"

"Maybe, the people there can tell us where we are and help us," Janet suggested.

They both walked through the forest to the village. They didn't want to fly there as they were scared of having another accidently. They did like the idea of flying but still it was sometimes scary.

They heard music being heard. They heard people talking. And there wad animals such as pigs, dogs and cats making noises such as 'oink' or 'woof' or 'meow'

"Hello. Hello! Good evening, ma'am," Jack attempted as he and his sister decided to have a talk with the villagers.

"Ma'am. Oh! Ah-ah excuse me, can you tell us where we are-"Janet asked.

But the people just went through them.

Both are them were shocked.

They tried again but still no one could touch them. Nor hear them. Nor see them,"

Filled with such loneliness, the two twins walked into the forest back where they were lifted by the moon's rays.

" _Our names are Jack and Janet Frost. We're siblings. How do we know that? The moon told us so. That was all he ever told us._

 _Just that one simple thing._

 _And that was a long, long time ago"_


	2. The Guardians of Childhood

**The Guardians of Childhood: **

Far to the North, was a large workshop standing on icehills and clips. Inside Santa Claus or North as he liked to be called made a cool train track made of ice.

North had blue eyes, short white hair but a long white beard and tattoos on her arms. The right had Naughty whilst the left had Nice. He wore a large red shirt and black trousers with boots and a gold ring on his right hand's thumb.

The train on the train track took off flying into to the sky, it was flying towards the door when a Yeti busted in making the door slam into the flying train and smash it to pieces.

"No!" North squealed in shock "I worked so hard on that!"

The brown Yeti placed his hands over his mouth in anger at himself.

"How many times have I told you to knock?!" North ranted at the Yeti.

The Yeti started speaking in Yeti language, " _It's the globe,"_

"What? The Globe?" North asked confused. He walked towards the door with him taking one of his large swords. They head towards the centre of the workshop where there was an enormous model of the Earth with all the continents, islands and seas of the world.

"Shoo with your pointy hats!" North ordered the elves that were so small. "Why are you always under boot?"

They came to the control desk for the globe and started at it. Around the globe were lights. Every light represented a child who believes. The lights were blinking on and off several times.

"Have you checked the axis?" he asked one of the Yetis standing near him and Marcus. "Is the rotation balanced?"

From the top of the globe, there was black sand spreading down covering every continent. It was also spreading from the bottom as well ensuring that every light was covered.

Once the whole globe was covered in black sand, it all mysteriously swirled up to the top and kaboomed out of the tip. The tiny elves were hiding around corners in fear.

Just when it seemed to have passed. A mysterious dark shadow of the same dust spooked and caught North and the Yetis' attention. They saw the form the shape of the cackling man. It disappeared once it circled around the globe.

"Can it be?" North asked in wonder. "After all these centuries?"

"Dingle!" he called one of his elves, "Make preparations, we are going to have company," on the control desk, he pressed down and turned a lever causing the globe to give off light through the spire that could be seen from outside.

The spire sent out colourful lights known as the Aurora Borealis. It started spreading out from the North Pole to other parts of the world to warn the others.

* * *

The Tooth Fairy (usually known as Tooth by his friends) was busy analysing baby teeth excitedly with all his small mini fairies who collected them from underneath children's pillows, left coins in their places and placed the teeth inside cylinder-shaped boxes that held pictures of children's faces one of their ends.

He lived in a beautiful Tooth palace building inside a mountain in Asia. His hair was blue, gold and turquoise feathers instead of hair strands that went down to his shoulders and he would often wearing it in a short ponytail. He had bright purple eyes and large hummingbird wings. His body was covered with equally-coloured feathers and he often wore shoulder, forearm and breast armour of gold with feather details. He had a belt strapped round his waist that held feather daggers that he would throw at his enemies and also there was a sword whose blade was shaped exactly like a long pointy feather of sharp silver.

"Look how she flossed!" he cheered with glee.

One of his mini-fairies started touching him, it was Baby Tooth. "What is it, Baby Tooth?" he asked his favourite mini-fairy. Baby Tooth pointed towards the North Lights glowing, glimmering and gleaming over the mountain range.

"The Gathering?" he asked. "What on earth is this Gathering for?"

Baby Tooth shrugged her shoulders.

"Well Baby Tooth, time to find out,"

Tooth, Baby Tooth and two other Mini-Fairies took off towards the North Pole.

* * *

" _My fellow Guardians…"_

In the city of Rio de Janeiro, the Sand Man all golden with spiky soft hair (usually known as Sandy) was on his floating platform of gold sand spread dreams made of dream sand to all the homes of children far down below him.

"… _it is our job to watch over the children of the world and keep them safe, to bring wonder, hope and dreams."_

Sandy was busy enjoying himself spreading dreams when he saw the Northern Lights in the sky. Amazing how they could go so far south. He realised what it meant. Using his powers, he formed an aeroplane out of dream sand and placed on a pair of goggles. He started flying towards the North Pole.

* * *

Hovering over the city of Paris was a beautiful Guardian called Arya. She had flowing ruby-red hair that ran down her back and bright green eyes. She wore a silver-blue dress with pearl white swirls decorated all around. She wore ruby velvet belt around her waist and she was wore matching slim leather boots. She also a swirl-patterned headband around her forehead and finally the source of her power was a medallion clung round her neck. It was round and had a large diamond encased in the centre.

She was using her magic to make herself levitate in the air and meanwhile she was sending out streams of silver magic that seemed to move all around the streets into every building through every window.

Her powers granted a child's deepest desires and wishes so that when they reached adulthood, they would achieve those desires and be or do whatever he or she wanted.

 _And so I have called us for a reason and one reason only, the children are in danger,"_

She saw the Northern Lights in the air and instantly realised what it meant.

She started flying towards the North Pole.

* * *

Deep in the underground tunnels, a huge fluffy, furry, fierce creature hopped down at a fast pace. It had grey and white fur, large ears and a huge peach nose with blue eyes. It had a leather straps round its back paws, bronze bracers on his forearms with jewels embedded around the edges and a leather strap around his chest. On the back there were two boomerangs strapped to it and on the front, there were egg bombs strapped inside small inserts.

" _An enemy we have kept at bay for centuries has finally decided to strike back. We alone can stop him,"_

In the North Pole, a hole appeared out of the snow revealing the Easter Bunny usually known as Bunnymund or mostly Bunny. "It's freezing," he whined as he felt the cold flowing through his fur. He reluctantly had to keep hopping the rest of the way to the workshop through freezing snow. "I can't feel my feet! I can't feel my feet!"

North waited patiently for his friends leaning against his control panel.

"This had better be good, North!" Bunny demanded as he came to him. He went to the nearby fire to warm up his freezing paws. "I don't want to have hopped and scurried over freezing cold for nothing,"

"Relax, Bunny, it's for a good reason," North reasoned as he came stepping forward.

North spotted Tooth and three of his Mini Fairies flying through the opening.

"Ahh, Tooth, how's teeth collecting?"

"Better now I've had to leave my palace to come all the way to this freezing location of yours," Tooth answered bluntly with sarcasm after he landed and crossed his arms. "My wings are freezing,"

His Mini-Fairies including Baby Tooth sat on his shoulders displaying small glares towards the Leader of the Guardians.

"Many apologises Tooth but it was urgent for you to come," North quickly apologised.

He noticed Arya and Sandy arriving as well.

"Sandy, Arya thank you for coming!" North greeted.

"It's great to be here, North," Arya greeted so happy to see all her friends again. "But what's the big idea calling us all here when we've have jobs to do and children to protect every hour of every day?"

Sandy crossed his arms agreeing with her.

"I know. I know you two work all the time and you both don't like breaks or…disrupts in your schedules but I wouldn't have called you and the others here unless it was serious," North finished.

All the guardians including Bunny (still warming his feet by the fire) listened to the bad news.


	3. New Guardians

**New Guardians:**

The Bogey Man was here! At the Pole!" North alerted.

"Pitch? Pitch Black? Here?" Tooth asked in terror as him and his Mini-Fairies started hovering above the floor again.

"There was black sand covering the globe!" North explained using his hands to gesture the globe still orbiting in from to them.

"Wait, what do you mean black sand?" Bunny asked taking out a paintbrush and a plain, white egg to paint.

"And then a shadow!" North finished with revelation.

"Woah, hold on. You said you saw Pitch," Arya stated with crossed eyebrows.

"Well, not exactly," North corrected himself.

"Not exactly? Can you believe this guy?" Bunny asked Sandy.

Dreamsand formed the shape of a question mark above Sandy's head as he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, you said it, Sandy," Bunny said delighted.

"He is up to something very big," North stated. "I feel it...in my belly," he whispering the last part out loudly as he touched it and rumbled it. The three Mini Fairies that had come with Tooth squeaked at him as they hovered near him.

"Is that really your idea of feeling that something's about to happen?" Arya asked not impressed and showing clear disgust. "With your belly? I will never understand you sometimes,"

What he said didn't seem to make Bunny listen to reason. "Are you telling me here that you two summon me here three days before Easter because of your belly?" he pointed to North's belly.

"Guys, if I did this to you two three days before Christmas…" Bunny began poking North's cheek bone.

"Bunny, Easter is not Christmas," North petted Bunny's cheek and took his egg away intentionally started an old-time argument.

"Here we go," Bunny sarcastically laughed. "Look, I don't have time for this. I've still got 2 million eggs to finish up,"

"I don't have time for this either!" Arya ranted cutting into their conversation and joining in, "I've still got millions of kids in Europe to grant their desires and wishes,"

Sandy was drinking an offered drink when an elf tried to drink from it. Sandy pulled it out of the tiny, ear-pointed creature's reach making it fall. Right after that he noticed that through an enormous square opening, the moon was moving towards the opening to allow its light in.

"No matter how much you paint, you still have time for your holiday, Bunny," North exclaimed dismissively. "And you Arya should learn to take breaks between working hours! Why are rabbits and girls so impatient?"

"Why are you always such a blowhard?" Bunny asked angrily whilst Arya growled in anger.

Sandy tried to get their attention but because he couldn't speak, he had no single luck at all. He tried whistling but no luck came out. He even tried making a sand flag noise above his head but no luck either.

"I'm dealing with perishables, mate!" Bunny continued on at North. "You've got all year to prepare!"

"And why can't I just go through a simple amount of time with my job without interruptions?!" Arya demanded poking her finger into North's eyes.

"Easy, with the finger," North warned pushing it away.

Tooth was busy giving orders to his Mini Fairies about their schedules for teeth collecting when he accidently interrupted the argument.

"Tooth, can't you see we're trying to argue?" North asked her.

"Sorry," Tooth answered awkwardly. "Not all of us get to work one night a year. Am I right, Sandy?" he looked at Sandy since they both worked every night of every day of every year besides Arya.

Sandy formed an arrow above his head and pointed it towards the moon appearing into fully view.

But Tooth didn't get what was saying.

He started sending his Mini Fairies off to other cities to collect teeth much to Sandy's irritation.

"Look, Pitch went out in the Dark Ages. We made sure it happened," Bunny reasoned still not believing North's claims.

The argument still went on much to Sandy's irritation and aggravation. He saw the elf (who tried to take a sip out of his drink earlier) lick his cup. He got an idea.

He scooped the elf up in his hand and jingled it around made the bell on his hat make loads of noise that made the others turn towards him with a questioning look.

Sandy dropped the elf, made a crest moon symbol above his head and pointed towards the moon. North looked and saw the full moon appearing into view.

North turned to Sandy, "Ah, the Man in the Moon. Sandy, why didn't you say something?"

Sandy huffed making Dreamsand flush out of his ears.

Arya slapped North's arm.

"What?!" he asked offended.

"He actually was trying to say something but we ignored him!" Arya argued standing up for Sandy who was like a brother to her. "So we have to be sorry. But mainly you,"

"Right. Sorry Sandy," North quickly apologised.

The moon's beam shifted towards a giant G symbol in the centre of the room. Surrounding the G symbol were five pictures of North, Sandy, Bunny, Tooth and Arya. This was the emblem of the Guardians.

Over that emblem appeared a deep and dark shadow with an evil facial costume and spiky hair.

"It is Pitch," Bunny realised knowing that North was right.

North eyed him patting his belly facially expressing, 'Told ya'. He looked up at the moon. "Manny, what must we do?"

The moon beam was right over the G symbol and the two slots that formed it split apart and out of it rose a giant see-through crystal.

"Uh, guys do you know what this means?" Tooth asked in a tone that was half excited and half surprised.

"He's choosing a new Guardian," North realised.

"What? Why?" Bunny asked not liking the idea.

"Must be important. Manny thinks we need help," Arya answered.

"Since when do we need help?" Bunny asked still not convinced.

"Well, we need it now," Arya answered. "And besides, it would be great to have new friends after so long. Don't you think?"

"Well, I guess," Bunny admitted. "Just as long as it's not the groundhog,"

"I wonder who it's goanna be," Tooth couldn't wait for the surprise.

Sandy couldn't wait either. He showed a maple leaf symbol above his head.

"Maybe the Leprechaun," he suggested.

"Oh, about Cupid?" Arya suggested.

"Please not the groundhog. Please not the groundhog," Bunny begged with pleading eyes.

The image started appearing above the crystal.

It buffered a bit until it showed not one but two chosen Guardians. "Jack and Janet Frost," North said in surprise.

Baby Tooth fainted upon seeing her idols, she had heard so much about them though it was particularly Janet she admired more.

"Uh, I take it back. The ground hog's fine," Bunny suddenly said not pleased at all with the decision.

"As long as they help to protect the children, then Manny's decision is perfect and smart," Arya said.

"Come on, you goanna admit they're perfect for our team," Tooth staring with wide eyes and a gaped smile.

"Jack and Janet Frost?!" Bunny questioned so aggravated. "They don't care about children. All they do is freeze water pipes and mess with my egg hunts! Those trouble making twins are irresponsible, selfish…"

"Guardians," North finished.

"Okay, those two are many things but they are not Guardians," Bunny argued.

"Bunny, come on. Give them a chance!" Tooth reasoned. "Who knows maybe they might surprise you,"

"Well where do you all propose we find them?" North asked.

They all noticed how Bunny was hiding something.

They all stared at with wide questioning eyes.

"Bunny…" Arya started crossing her arms and holding wide, demanding eyes at him. "Do you know where they are?"

Realising his fibs wouldn't work, Bunny simply answered: "Yes,"

"Well, tell us where they are," she dictated.


	4. Still being UNSEEN

**Still being unseen: **

In the city of Moscow, frost was spreading across roads and walls by invisible beings.

It even froze a water fountain that caused a kid drinking from it stuck to it by his tounge.

Two flying spirits of winter perched on the top of the Moscow palace smiling at all the frost work they had created.

The Frost had changed their appearances over the past 300 years.

Jack now wore a blue hooded jumper with frost patterns over his shirt and still he had brown leggings with ropes wrapped around the bottoms. He never went anywhere without his staff.

Janet still wore her tunic with glitter snowflakes along with white leggings but instead of having a brown cape, she now wore a woolly, warm medium sized poncho that parted to the side on the bottom to the left and had a hood on the back.

Her hair and grown slightly longer that she had to keep some of it back with a snowflake clip.

The brother and sister were laughing about as they flew in the air. "Now that was fun!" Janet said.

"Wind!" Jack called. "Take us home!"

The wintery wind lift him off his ground and helped Janet flutter her wings.

They were soaring through the sky and over the sea and across the land until they came to Burgass. This was where they had lived for 300 years.

They zoomed around the town that had been rebuild over the last three centuries causing more mischief until they started skating on the ice lake. The lake where they had been risen up by the moon's rays.

Jack started making a trail of frost with his staff whilst Janet started spinning around until when she jumped high into the air with her wings, the frost patterns she made rose up and formed a frost tree.

They both then started relaxing on the snow.

"Nothing like a glorious day causing snow fun and mischief," Janet relaxed.

"We should do it more often," her brother said.

Their moment of relaxing was interrupted when they heard a child's voice. They both flew to the side of the lake and above it to see a young kid about 10 years with brown hair and eyes. He was in winter wear and he was carrying a book.

They had both been observing that kid for a long while. He seemed to remind them of someone but they couldn't figure out who.

They noticed him dropping a book. They both leaped down to look at the book that had the title: The Bigfoot.

"What does this kid like reading about besides people with big feet?" Jack asked his sister.

"I don't know. That kid is very interesting and special," Janet commented. They heard some other children who they instantly realised they were Jamie's friends playing around.

A kid named Caleb shouted "All right! Yeah! Whoo hoo!

His twin brother: Claude saluted: "Snow Day!"

Jenna sang, "You're welcome!"

Jamie called out to his friends: "Guys, wait up! Are you guys coming to the egg hunt Sunday?"

Caleb cheered again, "Yeah! Free candy!"

Claude said, "I hope we can find the eggs with all this snow!"

They started shouted here in mocking worries.

Jamie looked his book which he picked up from the ground, "It says here that they found Big Foot hair samples and DNA! In Michigan! That's like super-close!"

The twins kept their distance.

Claude rolled his eyes, "Here we go again,"

Jamie saw how annoyed he was and disagreed, "You saw that video too, Claude! He's out there!"

Caleb argued, "That's what you said about aliens,"

"And the Easter Bunny," Claude added as well.

"Wow, the Easter Bunny is real," Jamie said delighted.

Jack said, "Oh he's real, alright. Real annoying, real grumpy…" he and Janet walked across the fence tops.

"…and really full of himself," Janet finished.

Claude was getting a little annoyed, "Come on, you guys believe anything,"

Jamie's sister Sophie cheered, "Easter Bunny! Hop, hop, hop!," she tripped over and went: "Ahh!"

Jamie called his mum: "Mum! Sophie fell again!"

Sophie started crying a bit.

Mrs. Bennett was concerned for her youngest child. "You okay Soph?"

Claude burst out "-sledding or what?!"

Mrs. Bennet noticed that Jamie had forgotten something. "Jamie? Hat?"

Jamie was confused "Hah?"

Mrs. Bennett sighed putting a warm weather beanie on his head. "You don't want the Frost Twins: Jack and Janet!"

"Who are Jack and Janet?" the kid asked curiously. His question clearly stated he had nether heard of them before.

Mrs. Bennett changed the subject "They're nobodies, honey, it's just an expression,"

"Oi, we heard that!" Janet shouted offended.

"Jeez, doesn't that woman ever learn manners?" Jack asked offended as well.

Jamie started laugh and he joined with his friend and played with them.

"Who are Jack and Janet?" Jack looked at his twin with eyes of mischief. "We'll show them who we are,"

"Yep, I couldn't agree with you more," Janet agreed.

Jack waved the top of his staff over his hand and made a snowball. He then blew in some special magic inside it with his ice breath then with great accuracy, she threw it at Jamie's head.

Jamie started acting funny. "Okay! Who threw that?"

Janet twirled her hands round and formed a snowball as well. The snowball was fired at Jamie as well.

"Who did it again?!" Jamie hypocritically asked his friends.

"Well, it wasn't Big Foot, kiddo," Janet answered though Jamie didn't hear her.

Jamie started laughing. He picked up a snowball and threw it at one of his friends: Pippa's head.

Pippa retorted. "Jamie Bennett! No fair!"

"You struck twice at my head!" Jamie argued.

Everyone started throwing snowballs at each other.

The Frost Twins smirked. "I told you we'd show them who we are," Jack told his sister.

They started making more snowballs and throwing them at the kids.

The kids were having so much fun when Pippa threw one at another girl: Cupcake's head. She growled at Pippa as she turned round.

Pippa freaked out, "Run. I hit Cupcake!"

Monty freaked out too. "She hit Cupcake,"

Claude asked shocked, "You hit Cupcake?

Cupcake grunted again when another snowball came out of nowhere and hit her in the side of her head.

Caleb looked at his twin brother, "Did you throw that?"

Claude gaped "No"

Pippa swore "It wasn't me!"

"Oh, dear I think we just made that girl angry," Jack awkwardly whispered to Janet

"Oh, don't worry, bro I know just how to handle this," Janet assured. She created a snowflake in her hand and telekinetically made it fly into Cupcake's head. She just started acting fun instead of angry and soon all the kids were throwing large snowballs at each other.

"Janet, I think we should spread more fun than just snowballs," Jack suggested. "How about a snow slide for that Jamie kid?"

"That's a good idea," Janet agreed. "Just as long as we don't cause him any harm,"

"Relax, sis. It won't hurt him a bit,"

They both levitated into the air and called out at the same "Little slippery!" they started to create an ice path in front of Jamie, who fell forward onto his sled and started sliding.

His friends called out: "Jamie!"

Jamie was enjoying it but was freaking out in fear that he would hit something.

Pippa called out warning, "That's the street!"

"Woah!" Jamie screamed.

Janet noticed how scared he was. "Woah! Don't worry, kid. We gotcha. Hold on! It's gonna be alright!"

The two both took great care in ensuring Jamie Bennet was alright but still having fun.

Jack and Janet was laughing that her magic was spreading joy when a car was coming in front of them. Jack heard its horn and screamed. He grabbed his sister's waist and he pulled her to safety. Janet noticed that Jamie was about to it the car.

She fired an ice blast from her hand it formed a ramp in the town center in front of a statue. He landed with a huge thud right at the foot of the statue.

His friends ran up to him.

Pippa gasped "Oh my gosh...!"

Jack and Janet landed on the ledges of the large stone supporting the statue and looked down at the kid hoping he wasn't hurt from the slide they had created for him.

The kids were still concerned for Jamie, "Jamie, are you alright?

Jamie popped up from the snow "Woah ho! Did you guys see that? It was amazing! I slid- I did a jump! And- and I slid under-"

His sentence was cut off by an orange couch sliding out of nowhere and bumping into him.

"Oops," Jack said.

Janet elbowed him.

"What was that for?"

"For saying he wouldn't be hurt when he just got hurt by a sofa,"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault," Jack retorted holding his hands up.

Jamie popped up showing a tooth in his hands.

"Cool, a tooth!" he cheered.

Claude was happy for his friend, "Dude! That means cash!"

"I gotta put this under my pillow!" Jamie cheered as his friends started walking back to his house. "The Tooth Fairy's goanna come!"

The Frost Twins both growled in anger.

"Hey! That wasn't the Tooth Fairy! That was me and my sister!" Jack shouted.

"What about all the fun we had?!" Janet asked angrily as well.

They leaped in front of the kids wanting themselves to be noticed.

"What does it take for me and my brother to be…" her berating sentence was cut off by the kids passing through her and Jack much to their shock. "Noticed," she finished sighing.

Silence was amidst Jack and Janet as they eyed the group of friends walking away.

They just took off holding hands.

That night they went to the small kid's house and looked through his window to see him playing with his little sister Sophie, his mum and their dog Abby.

He was explaining the fun events that had happened that day to his sister and about how he lost his tooth. He wanted to stay up and see the Tooth Fairy but his mother told him that if he did, the fairy wouldn't come.

Both the twins had their hoods up and looked upside down smiling at him seeing such happiness he was feeling with people he loved.

They wanted to so bad have that kind of thing but it was possible. Sure they had each other; yet still they wanted to have true happiness.

They flew away from the window and onto the roof.


	5. Taken to the Guardians

**Taken to the Guardians:**

"If we're doing something wrong, can you at least tell us what it is?" Jack asked looking towards the moon.

"Because we've tried everything and no one ever sees us," Janet answered. "You put us here,"

"The least you can do is tell us…tell us why?" Jack reasoned.

The moon didn't answer anything. It was just as silent as it was for the past 300 years.

The twins sighed in anger and in depression.

They both sat down with their knees tucked it. Silence came between for several minutes as thoughts filled their head like mad.

"Why doesn't the moon ever answer our questions?" Jack asked himself and his sister.

"I don't know, Jack," Janet lamented. "I don't even know what's worse. The fact we don't remember anything from before the day, the moon lifted us from the frozen lake or the face that the moon hasn't done anything but abandoned us for 300 agonising years,"

You know sis for a moment, I thought we could have actually be seen by that kid Jamie and his friends," Jack said.

"Yeah, I thought so too but what are we kidding," Janet lamented. "We've tried everything good and fun that we can think of but it's just the same outcome as it's been for so many years,"

"Come on," Jack took his sister's hand to help her up. "Let's just go and enjoy what life can offer to us,"

They flew to some telephone wires and decided to walk on them. As their bare feet touched them, frost spread over the wires like moving face and froze them.

During that, they noticed flying streams of golden sand. They knew what that meant.

They both looked up to see more of them heading downwards houses and pulled their hoods down.

"Right on time, Sandman," Janet said.

"Look, he's not the only one here," Jack pointed towards flying streams of silver sand. "The Wish Girl's here granting wishes,"

"Would you like meet her?" Janet asked teasing him.

"Yes," Jack answered with a smile but right after that changed his answered with an annoyed voice. "Wait, no,"

"That's what you say and then what happens later, you'll want to," Janet answered back teasing him again.

"Oh, ha ha," Jack sarcastically replied.

They both ran along the telephone to touch the soaring, thin rivers of gold and silver.

The golden sand formed a dolphin plopping in and out of sand water while silver sand formed a lonely person becoming loved and respected. They floated away.

For the next hour, Jack and Janet enjoyed watching the streams of gold and silver flying about to slowly come to children's houses.

All was peace and quiet – until a large furry creature passed behind them startling them.

"What was that?" Janet asked petrified with fear.

"I have no idea," Jack answered.

They swooped to a nearby tree. They peered round like owls but saw nothing. The speedy blur startled them again as it passed by behind them.

The twins trailed after it but saw no glimpse of what it was.

They ended up standing on a truck in the centre of town in the streets but again saw nothing.

They were startled for a third time as the blur caught their attention by knocking down some bins.

They landed on the ground and prepared to attack with Jack pointing his staff in front of him whilst Janet held her hands out ready to strike as her snow medallion glowed blue and white together.

"Hello mates,"

Both the twins jumped with fright as they turned their backs and saw a familiar shadow twiddling with his boomerang.

"Been a long time. Blizzard of 68 I believe," the shadow came into the light and revealed Bunny. "Easter Sunday, wasn't you?"

"Bunny," Jack awkwardly greeted as he and his sister lowered their guard. "You're still mad about that are you?"

"Yes," Bunny answered with an angry face. "But that this is about something else,"

"Something else? What are you talking about?" Janet asked with crossed eye-brows.

"You'll see," Bunny faced his boomerang and spoke out, "Fellas?"

Jack and Janet were suddenly grabbed by hoods by a Yeti.

"Hey! Put us down!" Jack shouted.

"Let us go!" Janet shouted.

But the twins were shoved into a large red sack being held by another Yeti. He tied it up so they wouldn't get out.

His accomplice: the grabber held out a snow globe and spoke 'North Pole' in Yeti language. He threw the snow globe and it turned into a portal that would teleport them back to the workshop.

The sack holder turned to Bunny and asked him if he was coming.

"Me? Not on your nelly," Bunny answered strapping his boomerang to his back. "See you back at the Pole,"

He patted his foot on the floor and a tunnel magically appeared. Once its creator jumped down, it magically closed leaving behind a fully-bloomed purple flower sticking out of the ground.

The Yeti threw the sack into the portal with him and the other one jumping into after it.

Jack and Janet (inside the sack) felt their bodies swirling round and round until they landed with a big thud. "Oww!" Janet screamed.

"Will you get my back?!" her brother ranted in pain.

"Off your back?!" Janet asked sarcastically and angrily at the same time. "You're on my wings!"

They noticed the sack opening was loose and opened it. Two little elves peered inside but they back away instantly once spotting their hard peering eyes.

"There they are, the Frost Twins!" North greeted as Jack lifted the opening of the sack off him and his sister.

Tooth, Arya and Sandy turned with greeting smiles to peer down at them like North.

"Wow," Jack and Janet said together quietly.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Jack added in himself.

Right after that, he and Janet were lifted off the floor fully out of the sack by their capturers.

"Hey, put us down," Janet ordered gently but warn fully at the same time. The Yeti's obeyed clearly seeing what she would have done if they didn't.

"I hope the Yeti's treated you two well," North greeted as they turned to him.

"We love being shoved in sack and tossed through a magic portal," Jack answered back sarcastically as he kicked his staff with his right heel into his hand whilst Janet crossed her arms.

"Oh, good that was my idea," North answered. He clearly didn't get sarcasm.

"My brother was being sarcastic," Janet corrected to him. "We don't like being kidnapped like that and being whooshed through a magic portal,"

"If you really wanted us to come here, you could have just asked," Jack explained.

"Well, our many apologies, Frost Twins," Arya greeted speaking. "We couldn't risk getting a no,"

"Okay to business," North changed the subject. "You two know Bunny obviously," he gestured to Bunny leaning on a column not paying any attention to them. How did he get back to the Pole so fast?

Jack answered "Obviously,"

"And just for the record, if he ever comes near us again, I'm going to turn his fur blue," Janet smirked.

"You wouldn't," Bunny said disbelieving her.

"Try me," Janet playfully challenged.

"And you two know the Tooth Fairy of course," North continued.

"Hello Jack and Janet, I've heard a lot about you two and your teeth!" Tooth cheerfully greeted.

"Our…our what?" they asked confused.

"Open them! Are they really white as they say?" Tooth hypocritically asked them as he opened their mouths starting with Jack and then with Janet.

"Oh, they do sparkle like freshly fallen snow," Tooth cooed.

The Mini-Fairies started pulling on Janet's hair. "Stop pulling my hair," she said angrily.

"Girls, come on, let's disgrace the hair," Tooth ordered and he and the Mini-Fairies.

"And you've heard of Arya of course as well," North gestured to Arya who waved to them.

"Well, Wish Girl who usually known as Arya it is very nice to meet you," Jack greeted with a small bowing nod of his head.

"Jack's always wanted to meet you," Janet added in.

"What? No!" Jack retorted gently shoved her to the side with his arm. Janet just started laughing.

"And Sandy," North finished.

He and Arya noticed that Sandy was snoring and sleeping whilst hovering only half a foot above the ground.

"Sandy…" North attempted to wake him by patting him on the arm with his right hand.

"Sandy! Wake up! It's not polite to sleep when guests are here," Arya poked him in the face.

Sandy woke up and descended back to the ground. He waved at Jack and Janet.

"Hey, anybody wanna tell us why we're here?" Jack asked.


	6. Not wanting to Join

**Not wanting to Join:**

Sandy displayed fast quick showing images above his head to explain but it just made no sense to the Frost Twins.

"Okay, that's not helping," Janet said. "But thanks little man,"

"We must have done something really bad to get you five together," Jack attempted to analyse as he swung his staff round with one of his swings freezing an elf who was carrying eggnog on a small serving plate. "Are we on the Naughty List?"

North chucked. "On Naughty List? You two hold record. But! No matter, we overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate,"

"Okay, so how come?" Janet asked.

"Hah, good question," Bunny cut.

"How come? I tell you both how come! Because now, you two are Guardians!" North answered raising up his arms with joy. Another one handed North, a large book with the large G symbol imprinted in gold on the front cover.

Two Yeti's behind up raised up lit poi sticks and elves began a jubilant song on trumpets and drums.

North was chuckling like mad.

The Frost twins were sort of freaking out a little as two Tooth Fairies brought them a snowflake-necklace, possibly cut out of paper.

The elves poke their feet and motion them to two pairs of shoes.

Arya, Tooth and Sandy held up cups of eggnog to toast in their honour. Bunny meanwhile rolled his eyes.

Jack however slammed his staff and creates a slippery ice surface that makes the music die away and the torches blow out.

"What makes you all think we want to be guardians?" he asked not convinced just like his twin who crossed her arms.

North started laughing loudly and erratically. Bunny however laughs nervously along but turns back to his serious mood after that.

"Of course, you two want to be Guardians," North referred back to the subject not caring about their opinion. "Music!"

The elves started playing on their trumpets again.

"No music!" Janet shouted covering her ears. "That tune is horrible!"

The trumpeter threw his trumpet to the floor and stalked off pushing another to the side.

"Look guys, you all are hard word and deadlines. And well my brother and I are…snowballs and fun times," Janet stated as she and her brother hopped onto the nearby table to sit down.

"You see, we're not Guardians," Jack said

Bunny was delighted. "You see guys, I told you they weren't Guardians,"

Tooth fluttered to the twins. "Jack, Janet…" he began reasoning with them. "I don't think you two understand what we do," he started indicated the large Globe spinning around in the sight of the workshop's levels shining with loads of believers. "Each of those lights is a child…"

"A child who believes," North added. "And good or bad – Naughty or Nice, we protect them,"

Tooth started digging his fingers into Janet's lips again to see her teeth much to her annoyance.

"Tooth, please?" she muttered with her tongue.

"Tooth, fingers out of my sister's mouth," Jack ordered poking his finger at Tooth's face.

"Sorry!" Tooth backed away awkwardly "It's just they're beautiful,"

"Okay no more wishy washy, Pitch is out there doing who knows what!" North stated not wanting everyone to draw their focus away from the real reason they had all gathered.

"You mean th-the Boogey Man?" Jack asked.

"Yes! When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well!" North replied gesturing to all the children being represented on the globe.

"All the reason to pick people are who more into this sort of stuff," Janet argued as she led Jack away.

"Pick? You think we pick?!" North asked surprised. "No! You guys were chosen! Like we were all chosen! By Man in Moon,"

"What?" both the twins asked as they turned back round.

"Last night, Jack and Janet, he chose you two," Tooth softly answered.

"Maybe," Bunny said but Arya elbowed him in anger. "What?"

"Enough with your disbeliefs," she berated.

Jack and Janet looked clearly into the sky and saw the moon. "The man in the moon, he talks to you?" Janet asked surprised.

"You see you two cannot say no. it is Destiny," North reasoned.

The Frost Twins still weren't convinced.

"Wh-why-why would he tell us that himself?" Jack asked.

Janet groaned and smacked her head on her forehead. "After 300 agonising years, this is his answer to spend eternity like all of you cooped up in some- some hideout, thinking of new ways to bribe kids?"

"Oh, no, no, no," Jack refused. "That is not for the two us!" he shouted up at the moon. "No offense,"

"How is that not offensive?" Bunny asked angered. "Well you know what I think…" he began again as Jack and Janet were walking away again "I- I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean what do those Frost Twins know about bringing joy to children anyway?" he asked the others as he bent down on his back blacks and used his left back paw to scratched behind his ear.

"Uh, you ever hear of a snow day?" Jack asked with a smile.

"We know it's no... Hardboiled egg, but kids like what we do," Janet answered.

"But none of 'em believe in you two. Do they?" Bunny mocked as he stepped towards them. "Y'see, you both are invisible. It's like you two don't even exist,"

"Bunny! Enough!" Tooth ordered standing up for them.

"No, the kangaroo's right," Jack agreed with Janet nodding in accordance.

"Listen to what Mr. Kangaroo says," she advised.

Bunny's eyes widened "The- the what? What'd you two call me? I'm not a kangaroo!"

"And this whole time, we thought you were….," Janet began.

"If you're not a hopping kangaroo…" Jack started asking before he and his sister looked hard into Bunny's eyes. "What are you exactly?"

"I'm a bunny," Bunny dare fully answered staring back in his eyes. "The Easter Bunny. People believe in me,"

There was silence between everyone for a sec.

Sandy blows his checks then gestures to North to do something.

North decided a better way to get them to join. "Jack, Janet, walk with me,"

"No thanks, North," Jack refused hooking his arm around his sister's back to lead her away. "My sister and I are good,"

"Guys, come on! This is serious!" Arya running in front of them.

"Arya, get out of our way," Jack ordered.

"No, I'm not letting you two leave," Arya answered back crossing her arms.

The twins however just frowned at her.

"Look, either we do this the easy way or the hard way," Arya challenged.

"I'm not afraid to hit you," Janet went back.

"Well let's see,"

"Girls, come on! Is this necessary?" Jack asked getting annoyed by their behavior.

"You're taking her side?!" Janet asked betrayed.

"No," Jack answered. "I'm just saying, why can't we just go our own ways peacfully?"

"You guys can't leave. Not when you two have a destiny," Arya attempted to explained.

"Yeah, well the Man in the Moon should have told us sooner," Janet spoke back insulting the Chooser of the Guardians.

"Alright, before there's a fight for no reason," Tooth walked to them. "Jack, Janet, we all get that you two have spent so long in isolation. Believe me, we get it but you two can't walk away from what he chose you both for,"

"Tooth is right," North supported. "Just please follow me and I will show you two something,"

Jack and Janet started following him after a little discussion. During the walk away from the others, Janet turned and saw the others having a discussion. She looked back forward but aimed her hand towards Bunny magically and quietly forming a few snowflakes that twinkled around her fingers.

She unleashed her fingers and the magic flew into Bunny. Her fur became winter blue. Bunny didn't feel it.

He was busy discussing about the idea of Jack and Janet being Guardians when he noticed Tooth, Arya and Sandy sniggering.

"What's so funny?" he demanded placing his paws on his hips.

"Bunny….your…your…your fur…." Tooth struggled to answer due to his giggling.

"My fur….my fur is what?"

Arya formed a mirror from her magic and held it in front of his face.

He screamed as he saw he was winter blue.

The Frost Twins and North leading them heard his scream.

"Aww that rabbit always gets his tail caught on fire," North ranted when he didn't know what the rabbit was actually screaming about.

Jack noticed his sister giggling a bit.

Without North hearing or noticing, he asked: "Okay, sis what did you do?"

"I turned Bunny's fur blue," Janet answered between giggles.

Jack started giggling but North noticed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," he answered nervously.

The Frost Twins followed North into the heart of the workshop. "

"Nothing personal, north, what you all do, it's just- it's not our thing," Jack reasoned.

"Well Man in Moon says it is your thing," North argued "You will see,"

"Slow down would you?" Jack asked as North was stalking too fast ahead of them. "We've tried to bush in here for years,"

"What do you mean bust in?!" North immediately asked angry.

"Relax, we never get past the Yetis," Janet answered back.

She accidently bumped into a Yeti who turned at her and right after recognized her, frowned at her and punched his palms together.

"Hey, Phil," she greeted.

Phil just ranted at her with Yeti language before staring at her right in the eyes.

"Okay, I'm just goanna go on," she tried to walk off but Phil grabbed her arm.

"Hey, you lay another hand on my sister and I'll freeze you," Jack threatened pointing the top of his staff at the Yeti. "Got it?"

The Yeti let go and backed away.

"Come on you two," North pulled them away.

Yetis were everywhere making cool toys such as robots, rock instruments, flying models etc. "We always thought the elves made the toys," Jack told North.

"Just let them believe that," North whispered to him and Janet.

The elves were experimenting with Christmas lights and made a spinning elf on a music box with decorations

"Very nice. Keep up good work!" North ordered impressed. They passed by a yeti working on blue toy robots. "I don't like it, paint it red!" North ordered because he didn't like the color blue due to it not really being a Christmas color.

The Yeti gasped in frustration. He turned to a whole shelf full of the blue robots, and slammed his head on the table. As Jack passed by he tapped the Yeti on the head with his staff tip making him jump up in fright.

Jack and Janet silently fist bumped.

"Step it up everybody!" North commanded to all the Yetis as they made more cool toys and loaded up more presents. The three came to the entrance of North's personal workshop room. He opened the door and led them inside.

Jack and Janet were impressed by how much he had already done with tools and ice blocks.

"Fruitcake?" North offered take a plate of his favorite cake from an elf who fell to the floor after losing his balance.

Jack answered. "Uh, no... Thanks,"

"I don't like fruitcake," Janet answered.

North tossed the plate away before crack his knuckles "Now we get down to tacks of brass," he began as his eye brows were bent and he cracked his fists.

"Tacks of-"Jack started to ask but the door suddenly closed and locked behind them. They turned round and saw North in a frowning mode.

North marched up to them making them back away into the door "Who are you, Frost Twins? What is your center?" he poked their chests with both his hands.

"Our centers?" Jack asked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Janet questioned as well.

"If Man in Moon chose you two to be Guardians, you both must have something very special inside,"

"To clarify, North, we have no idea, what you're talking about," Janet admitted again showing her confusion.

North picked up a Russian Nesting doll that resembled himself. "Here, this is how you see me, no? Very big, intimidating...

"And fat," Janet whispering to her brother.

"What did you say?" North asked furious.

"Nothing," Janet nervously answered.

North held a warning face at her before continuing with his explanation about what he meant by 'center'.

"But if two you get to know me a little... Well, go on,"

He handed it to the twins to look at it. Jack made his staff lean against the table before he and Janet started looking at it.

Jack took off the first doll layer. "You are... downright jolly?"

"Ah! But not just jolly. I am also mysterious…" North continued as the two kept take off the dolls layers one by one as they were becoming smaller "And fearless, and caring, and at my center...,"

The two came to the final layer and dropped it into his palm. There was a tiny wooden baby. She said: "There's a tiny wooden baby," Janet looked at him going 'seriously' with an unamused, unimpressed face.

"How's this your center?" Jack asked not convinced.

North instructed "Look closer. What do you both see?"

"A-ah... Ya have big eyes," they both analyzed seeing large blue eyes on the tiny wooden baby.

"Yes! Big eyes, very big, because they are full of wonder," North answered. That is my center. It is what I was born with: eyes that have always seen the wonder in everything! Eyes that see lights in the trees, and magic in the air - this wonder is what I put into the world!" they walked out of his workshop and saw loads of cool things like flying jellyfish and bird devices. "And what I protect in children. It is what makes me a Guardian. It is my center," North explained "What is yours?"

They both sighed looking down.

"We don't know,"

North held a sympathizing face with her and rolled her fingers over the baby doll figure. "Keep it,"

"Look North, even we wanted to help you, how can we help when we all might get in return is still being unable to be visible?" Janet asked.

"Janet, you don't know if that will happen," North sympathized placing a hand on her shoulder. "I agree that the Man in the Moon should have told you two a lot sooner but when we find a way to stop Pitch, you two will more than likely see what your centers are and what your purposes are,"

He allowed silence to let Jack and Janet think. They turned to him and facially expressed that they would help the Guardians and then eventually they would be able to find out who they're meant to be.

The moment of silence was cut off by the sound of hummingbird wings outside the window. They looked out and saw Tooth and his three Mini-Fairies zooming out of sight.

Arya, Bunny and Sandy came running towards them.

"We have a problem, mate. Trouble at the Tooth Palace," Bunny alerted.

"We have to go now. Tooth needs our help," Arya spoke.

"Let's go," North started but Bunny cut him off in his tracks.

"First, make Janet here turn my fur to normal," he demanded.

North looked softly but a bit sternly at Janet. "Janet, turn his fur back to normal,"

"No!" Janet refused. "It looks good on him,"

"Janet, come on!" Arya pleaded. "We don't have time for this,"

"Uh, fine!" Janet muttered. She clicked her fingers and Bunny's fur was grey again.

"That is so much better!" he complimented.

"Okay, no time for enjoyments. Time to go!" Arya reminded. They started walking away.

The four Guardians walked ahead of the twins.

"How could you do that?" Jack whispered to his sister. "He looked good in that colour,"

"I didn't turn him completely normal," Janet whispered. She gestured to Bunny's tail and it was still blue but it also hade snowflakes coming out of the sides.

Jack sniggered a bit.

Bunny heard him and turned round. "What's so funny?"

"Uh, nothing," Jack fibbed.

"Come on you guys," North rushed. "Tooth needs help,"

"Woah, wait just a minute…" Janet attempted.


	7. The Tooth Palace

**The Tooth Palace:**

We've already said it! We're not going with you, guys!" Jack argued as he and his sister followed North, Bunny, Sandy and Arya to the lowest level of the worship where they came to a room with two tunnels leading in and out.

"There's no way, we're climbing into some rickety, old…" Janet began but once he and his rider saw it comin0g out, he finished with: "Sleigh,"

A large flying vehicle made of cedar wood was pulled into their presence. It was pulled by six panting yet strong reindeer.

"Never thought I'd say this but what a nice sleigh," Janet admitted as she the colours cinnamon brown with red, white, black and gold linings on the long silver stands that coloured the sleigh's body and it's brown wing features. There were controls on the front panel and a small model of the globe that displayed all the believers of the Guardians.

"Okay, one ride but that's it," Jack stated said before Janet hopped on beside him.

"Hop in!" North ordered to Sandy, Arya and Bunny. He noticed that Bunny hadn't jumped in. "Bunny, what are you waiting for?"

"I think my tunnels might be faster, mate and safer," Bunny answered patting the side of the sleight with his left back foot.

"He's just scared of flying," Arya whispered to the Frost Twins but Bunny heard him.

"I heard that!" he argued. "I am not scared of flying. I just prefer to use my way of travelling,"

He was about to head off when Arya used her powers to telekinetically lifted him off his paws and onto a seat. "Just sit down and enjoy it,"

"Buckle up!" North ordered.

"Woah, woah…where are the bloody seatbelts?!" Bunny screeched when he couldn't find any belts.

"That was just an expression," North explained.

Janet spat out laughing like mad followed by her brother as well. Bunny growled in such extreme annoyance while Arya snickered.

"Let's go!" North commanded as with a whip on their reins, the reindeer started galloping into the ice tunnels pulling the sleight.

The ice tunnel was long and it started getting loopter loopy with ice stalactites poking out from the sides and then from top and then from the bottom.

Bunny was screaming like mad than ever. He was also getting motion sickness.

"Stop being so scared and enjoy!" Arya encouraged as she was waving in her hands in the air like a child would on a roller coaster.

As the sleigh started sliding around upside down, North called, "I hope you like the loop-de-loops!"

Bunny checks puffed as he felt sick, "I hope you like carrots," he ranted back.

Sandy lifted his heads up as well like Arya.

They finally came to the end of the tunnel and the sleight rocketed up into the sky twirling about in the air.

They started soaring away from the Workshop far to the south.

"Let's go!" North shouted and away they went soaring over the air like birds experiencing the gift of freedom.

They started flying away from the North.

Jack and Janet jumped onto the upper seats to get a better view of the work shop that started becoming smaller, the further they got away.

"Hey, Bunny, check out this view," Jack encouraged.

"You've gotta see it," Janet added but she and Jack screamed as the strong wind blowing against them in the sky pushed them off the sleight.

"North!" Bunny shrieked in fear. "They're…" he gathered enough courage to peer over the head with his sides. But he saw Jack and Janet sitting down on the wing features underneath.

"Aww…" Jack replied with a smug. "You do care,"

"I always knew that behind that grumpy hide of you, you had a soft spot for us," Janet mocked.

Bunny's eyebrows were raised and bent and he flustered: "Oh, rack off, ya bloody showponies,"

"Hold on everyone!" North commanded as Jack and Janet hopped back onto their seats. "I know a shortcut!"

"Oh! Oh strewth! I knew we should have taken the tunnels!" Bunny shuddered in fear.

"Get a grip on yourself," Arya ranted.

North took out a see-through snow globe and whispering into it saying "Tooth Palace," an image of the mountain where it lay inside appeared. North through the snow globe in front of the sleight and it created a portal. With a 'Hiyah!' the reindeers sped forward.

"What?" North so shocked and surprised at the same time.

Nightmares soared past them screeching all around the sleigh. The Guardians gasped in shock. The reindeer were flinching at the sight of the nightmares so they tried their best to dodge them. The Sandman formed an umbrella out of dream sand and used it to block some of the nightmares. Arya did the same thing with a shield made out of silver sand magic.

"Woah!" both the Frost Twins screamed. They ducked and then turned to see at all the nightmares.

"They're taking the tooth fairies!" Janet alerted as her eyes widened at see all those black flying horses swallowing up the Mini fairies and trapping them inside their cage-like stomachs. She noticed one was about to get eaten so she soared up with one flap of her wings.

"Janet!" Jack called up in fear for his sister.

Janet saved the little fairy before she was swallowed.

She flew back down to the sleight cradling the little fairy in her hands.

"Hey little Baby Tooth, you okay?" she asked.

Baby Tooth chittered affirmatively. She was so grateful to Janet.

"Please don't scare me like that again," Jack asked Janet. "I don't you to get hurt,"

"I'm alright, Jack," Janet assured her brother.

The sleigh descended through the walls of the mountain into the Tooth Palace. The passengers hoped to be in pursuit of Pitch, a Nightmare, or Tooth, or anything, but it was empty. Until they spotted a Nightmare.

North handed the reins to Janet, "Here, Jack take over!"

"I can't fly a sleigh!" Jack argued.

"Just take them, it's easy!"

Jack groaned and took the reins commanding the reindeer.

North pulled out one of his cutlass swords as he stood at the head of the sleigh. Once they were close enough to the nightmare, a slice of "Hyah!" with the sword made the nightmare break apart into black sand that spilled onto the sleigh.

Tooth boxes rattled on the floor beside the black sand. "They're stealing the teeth!" Bunny shrieked as he picked up one.

The Sandman seemed confused by the sand that the Nightmares are made out of as he looked at some that was spilled on his hand.

Arya's eyes widened when she saw, they were about to fly into one of the platforms of the palace. "Jack, look out!"

Just in the nick of time, Jack pulled on the reins and the reindeer turned as they had a crash landing on a lower and bigger platform.

"Sorry," Jack said as they saw their puffed faces.

The six heard Tooth hovering near a high spiral platform panicking. He was gasping continuously and he was super scared.

North called up to him. "Tooth! Are you alright?"

Tooth sighed in disbelief and pain. "They- they took my fairies, and the teeth, all of them!" Everything is gone,"

All but Jack and Janet leaped upwards to his side.

"Everything...," Tooth kneeled down heart-broken. Sandy and Arya reached placed a hand on one of his shoulders to comfort his whilst North and Bunny stood nearby holding sympathetic faces for her.

"I'm so sorry, Tooth," Arya conceded. "We'll save your fairies and get the teeth back,"

"Not everything's gone!" Janet's calling voice assured making Tooth look at her.

Janet revealed Baby Tooth safe in her hands and she flew into Tooth's hands. "Ah! Oh thank goodness, one of you is alright," she expressed stroking Baby Tooth's feathers. He looked down at Jenna. "Thank you, Janet,"


	8. Pitch Black

**Pitch Black: **

"I have to say..." a voice came into their presence and spooked them as they could hear it everywhere. "This is very, very exciting. The Big Five, all in one place. I'm a little star truck," the source of the voice was right above their heads on a higher spiral platform. It leaned over to reveal a figure with spiky black hair, grey skin with matching eyes and dark robes. It was Pitch Black. "Did you like my show on the globe, North?" he questioned North as he leaned more forward. "Gotcha all together, didn't I?"

"Argh!" North growled back to him.

Pitch smirked and proceeded to walk away.

Tooth's eyes frowned with anger. "Pitch!" he lashed unsheathing his sword as he flew up to try to hit him. "You have got 30 seconds to return my fairies—"he didn't get to finish his warning because by the time he reached Pitch, he had disappeared into the shadows.

"Or what?" Pitch's voice echoed from another spiral platform of pink not far from the one she was on. "You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?"

"No, I'll cut you to pieces," Tooth snarled.

"Well I'd like to see you try," Pitch talked back faking cowardliness.

"Why are you doing this?" Arya demanded.

"Maybe, I want what you and your friends have, Arya," he pointed angrily at him and the others. "To be believed in!"

The Frost Twins' eyes widened. Never had they before in their life met someone who like them endured to be believed in.

"Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds!" Pitch ranted continuing on with his moaning about not being believed in.

"Maybe that's where you belong!" Bunny responded.

Pitch vanished from where he was to the underside of the spire level the Guardians are standing on, standing upside down like a bat. "Tah!" he spooked Bunny. "Go suck an egg, rabbit."

Bunny went "Rrh!" and reached down to hit Pitch but he disappeared again.

"Wait, a minute…are those Jack and Janet Frost?" Pitch's voice echoed as he was still invisible to the others.

Both Jack and Janet were ready to attack with their powers as they peered round for him.

"So when are you're all so chumming?" his voice asked them.

"We're not," Jack answered.

"Oh good," Pitch's voice spooked the twins. They did a jolted turn and saw him leaning against railings about 5 metres away from them. "A neutral party. Then I'm goanna ignore you two," Pitch decided as he started walking away. "But you both must be used to that by now,"

He proceeded to walk away whilst the Frost twins' eyes widened.

"Pitch! You murdering shadow-sneaking ratbag! Come 'ere!" Bunny leaped down to attack him but Pitch vanished out of his sight.

Tooth saw him appear onto a higher level of his palace. He charged at Pitch.

But a giant black sand-horse blocked his path and screeched at him making him descend low in fright.

Baby Tooth retreated into Janet's hod.

"Whoa ho ho ho, hey! Easy girl easy," Pitch calmed down his Nightmare horse. "Hehe," he cackled as he took a few bits of black sand from each of his steeds. "Look familiar, Sandman?" he peered down at Sandy. "Took me awhile to perfect this little trick…"

Sandy was fuming in rage.

"…Turning dreams into nightmares," Pitch finished. "Don't be nervous; it only riles them up more. They smell fear, you know,"

"What fear? Of you?" Bunny asked disbelieving Pitch. "No one's been afraid of you since the Dark Ages!" he reminded.

Pitch smiled remembering his past times. "Oh, the Dark Ages! Everyone frightened, miserable, such happy times for me - oh the power I wielded!"

"You call scaring people and making their lives a misery, fun?" Arya asked angrily.

"Well, Arya, it's what makes me happy whether you like it or not," Pitch retorted back. "But then the Man in the Moon chose you five to replace my fear with your wonder and light. Lifting their hearts and giving them hope and making their wishes come true. Meanwhile everyone wrote me off as just a bad dream. Oh there's nothing to be afraid of! There's no such thing as The Boogeyman! Well that's all about to change," he warned cautiously at the Guardians.

The colours of palace mysteriously started peeling out of sight.

"Oh…" Pitch started mocking again. "It's happening already,"

"What is?" Jack asked confused.

Tooth's eyes widened as he felt his wings weaken and his heart stop for just a blimp second.

"Children are waking up and realising the Tooth Fairy never came," Pitch insulted with a baby voice. "Such a little thing but to a child…"

"What's going on?" Janet asked.

"They…they don't believe in me anymore," Tooth answered in shock as he kneeled down with his face hung facing the floor.

Jack and Janet looked at each other with wide eyes and then back up at Pitch.

"Didn't they tell you, two?" Pitch asked Jack and Janet. "It's great being a Guardian. But there's a catch. If enough kids stop believing, everything your friends protect: Wonder, Hopes, Wishes and Dreams…it all goes away and little by little so do they," he explained mocking them before he gave a cackling laugh.

Jack and Janet both felt tense as they feared this terrible outcome for their new friends.

"No Christmas or Easter or little Fairies that come in the night or stupid dreams and wishes," Pitch insulted acting as if he was already victorious. "There will be nothing but fear and darkness. And me. It's your turn not to be believed in,"

Bunny threw his boomerang and him but him and his Nightmare horse ducked.

Arya jumped hovering in the air and sent out a blast of her magic at Pitch but he hopped on his horse and the horse went galloping downwards.

The Guardians trailed behind him. Jack and Janet flew after them.

Whilst in the mid-air, Bunny threw three egg bombs at Pitch and his nightmare steed. They each exploded in mid-air but not very close to them. Tooth trying throwing some of his feather daggers at him as well but only one managed to scratch a splinter across his neck side. He yelled out in pain.

They landed on their feet in a large lagoon at the bottom of the palace where there was a turquoise water pond with a blossom tree and stone walls surrounding it.

They peered round for Pitch.

"He's gone," North gasped. And he was right. He had disappeared into thin air.


	9. What to do - the Race

**What to do – the Race: **

Bunny, Arya and North were discussing about Pitch in the background "Okay, alright, I admit it. You were right about Pitch," Bunny said.

"I admit it as well, you were right about him being up to no good," Arya added in as well.

"This is one time-"North started.

Meanwhile Janet and Jack decided to comfort Tooth over the loss of his fairies and all the teeth boxes.

"I'm sorry about the fairies," Janet apologized gently to Tooth.

"I'm sorry as well," Jack said.

North continued "- He will pay,"

"You two should've seen them," Tooth said still looking down. "They put up such a fight all the time,"

Baby Tooth twittered nearby sitting on Janet's shoulder.

"Tooth, might I ask: why would Pitch take the teeth?" Jack asked.

"Jack, it's not the teeth that Pitch wanted," Tooth corrected. "It's the memories inside them,"

"Whaddo you mean?" Janet asked.

"Guys, that's why we collect the teeth. They hold the most important memories of childhood," Tooth explained. He started showing the Frost Twins a painting on the Lagoon wall.

As they walked on the water, Jack and Janet's steps created ice.

"My fairies and I watch over them. And when someone needs to remember what's important, we help them," he explained. "We had everyone's here. Including yours' as well,"

"Our memories?" Janet asked confused.

"From when you and your brother were young, Janet. Before you guys became Jack and Janet Frost,"

"But Tooth, Jack and I weren't anything before we were Jack and Janet Frost,"

"How is it even possible?" Jack asked.

"It is possible, Jack. We were all someone before we were chosen," Tooth clarified.

"What?" both Jack and Janet asked at the same time.

"You should have seen Bunny!" North remarked back in the other conversation.

"Hey I told you to never mention that!" Bunny responded.

"The night at the pond, we just...Why we assumed... Are you saying, are you saying that we had a life? Before that, w- we- With a, with a home? And- and a family?" Janet desperately asked Tooth.

"You guys really don't remember?

"All these years the answers were right here..." Janet realised.

If we can find our memories, then we'll know why we're here. Ya have to show us!" Jack justified.

"I'm sorry, guys I can't," Tooth answered.

"Why?" Janet asked shocked.

"Because Pitch has them,"

"Then we have to get them back!" Jack proclaimed.

Tooth suddenly gasped "Oh no..." he screeched in pain when his feathers started molting.

"Tooth, what's wrong?" Janet asked.

"It's the children..." Tooth realised. Everyone's eyes widened when they saw the painting disintegrating. "We're too late,"

"No! No! No such thing as too late!" North shouted refusing to give up and accept defeat. He started hums with his mouth shut as he started thinking of ideas.

"Does he do that when he's thinking?" Jack asked Arya surprised by North's actions.

"Yes. Every time," Arya answered.

"Wait, wait, wait wait wait wait wait! ..." North jolted out his arms pointing one cutlass at Bunny, who flinched backwards. "Idea! Hah!" he gestured with the other sword between Bunny and Sandman. "We! Will collect the teeth!"

"What?" Tooth questioned.

"We get teeth, children keep believing in you," North decoded.

"We're talking 7 continents and millions of kids!" Tooth explained.

"Give me break, you know how many toys I deliver in one night?" North asekd.

"And eggs I hide in one day?" Bunny added as well.

"Jack, Janet if you two help us, we can help you two get your memories," Arya said to Jack and Janet.

"Give us a moment to think," Jack said before he and Janet turned to talk.

"Are you up for this?" he asked.

"You're darn right I am," she agreed. "This is our chance to find out why we were chosen,"

"Then let's do it,"

Jack and Janet smiled at each other and did their fist bump. They turned back to the Guardians and both answered, "We're in!"

Tooth gave out an excited laugh. However Bunny just grumbled.

Their first stop was at a city in China. "Hahahaha!" North charged running over rooftops. "Quickly, quickly!"

"Hop to it, Rabbit! We're five teeth ahead!" Jack goaded Bunny as he and Janet soared beside him.

"Yeah right! Look, I'd tell you two to stay out of my way, but really what's the point? Cuz you guys won't be able to keep up anyway!" Bunny responded as he run as fast a cheetah.

"Is that a challenge, Cottontail?" Jack asked smirking.

"Ooh, you and your sis don't wanna race a rabbit, mate," Bunny started running even faster even more.

"Woah!" Jack gasped at that giant mammal's speed.

"Don't go woah, bro," Janet said. "He doesn't know the power of wings,"

She started flying as fast as the wind in circles around Bunny. His eyes widened at her flying speed. As did Tooth flying nearby.

"Never underestimate the power of wings," Janet advised Bunny as their faces met each other's only Janet's face was upside down.

North suddenly became joyful and delighted. "Is it a race? Is it a race? This is going to be epic!" he jumped down out of chimneys and appeared out of new ones everywhere.

Janet was surprised. "How does he do that?"

"I don't know," her twin answered.

Arya and Sandy were jogging across the rooftops excited that it had become a face.

Tooth was mad as a mad hatter spotting teeth everywhere. "4 bicuspids over there! An incisor two blocks east! Is that a molar? They're everywhere!" he took off in a direction but slamed into a giant sign about toothpaste. "Ugh!"

"You okay, Tooth?" Janet asked.

"I'm fine!" Tooth assured rubbing his nose. "Sorry, it's been a really long time since I've been out in the field," he flew up to Janet so they could talk face to face.

"How long is a long time?" Janet asked.

"440 years, give or take?" Tooth answered. He gasps when he saw teeth resting under a pillow. He giggled and took off much to Janet's surprise.

Jack smirked going through a window, but Bunny appeared first and took the tooth. He chuckled in triumph.

Jack just frowned and shoots ice at Bunny taking the tooth from his frozen body.

He flew up to his sister holding a bag of the teeth they were collecting together as a team and dropped the tooth inside. They fist bumped.

* * *

Both North's eyes and mouth widened at "Twins!" he took two identical baby teeth from the two identical girls and went "Chupa!"

* * *

"Oh, jackpot!" Arya remarked taking five teeth from under a pillow. "Wow, you must have done so much sport," she saw all the hockey equipment and trophies the kid with so much tooth holes had earned.

* * *

North was laughing stepping lightly forward to get another tooth. "Is piece of pie- woah!" He fell into Bunny's underground hole as he was trying to come up. They both got stuck in a tight yet awkward position.

Bunny moaned, "Ow!" They both struggled when they saw Sandman takes it instead. He smirked.

"Dedededede! That's my tooth! Sandy! Sandy!" North sneered. It took a while for him and Bunny to get out of there position.

* * *

Tooth in a room went for a tooth under a pillow, but unexpectantly pulled out a mouse instead.

Baby Tooth pinned it to the wall and started beating it up with her beak much to Tooth's anger.

"Hey, take it easy there, champ!" he gently grasped Baby Tooth's wings and pulled her away from the mouse. "What have I told you about attacking things unless you know what they are. The mouse is one of us! Part of the European Division. Ca ya!"

The mouse just squeaked angrily and slammed his hat on the ground.

"You know what let's just go," Tooth suggested. He and Baby Tooth flew out.

* * *

Jack came into a room and was about to take a tooth when a face accidently appeared in front of his and he accidently touched it. He looked up and saw it was Arya.

"Oh, sorry," they both said at the same time. They just backed away from each other.

"Here, you can have it," Jack offered to Arya.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, there's loads of teeth out there," Jack answered.

Arya just smiled, took the tooth and flew out of the window.

Jack's smile still expressed itself as he turned to the other window to get out. Only to see the upside face of his frowning sister. He jumped back in fright.

"You supposed to be collecting the teeth not letting the competition get the teeth,"

"Well, she actually touched it first," Jack argued.

"From now, we're competing against each other," Janet turned to fly away when she remember something else. "Oh and the teeth, we collected are mine,"

She took off quick as a bunny running from predators.

Her brother shouted: "Hey! That's not fair!"

But his sister escaped out of his sight before he could catch her. He growled in anger.

* * *

Bunny looked for a tooth in another kid's room but all he found was an arrow on a piece of paper pointing towards the window. He turned and North laughing and dropping out of sight.

A while later Bunny had a new tooth but he screamed when he started slipping on an icy roof.

He slid past Janet who had made the roof icy with the touch of her foot. She snatched the tooth out of Bunny's paws and fist bumped in the air. "Yes!"

"I'll take that," Jack appeared out of nowhere and grabbed it from her hand.

"No!" his sister cursed.

Jack cackled in triumph flying away but Sandy appeared from above him on his sand cloud and took it. "No!"

* * *

North was dancing across the rooftops before jumping down a chimney "Hah!"

What he didn't know was that Bunny was already inside the house at the fireplace "Haha," he lit the fireplace to burn the wood and cackled "Ho ho ho."

There was a huge explosion and North screamed "AHH!" his bum was caught on fire.

* * *

An hour later everyone gathered near the Brooklyn Bridge, hoisting their bags up for Tooth to see.

"I'm impressed," Tooth remarked. "You guys collect teeth and leave gifts as fast as my fairies! I couldn't be more proud,"

Everyone's eyes widened.

Tooth smacked his forehead. "Please tell me, you guys didn't forget to leave guests,"

Sandman nodded happily but then shook his head no.

Everyone shurgged their shoulders and went 'oops'

Tooth's face lit on fire. "I trust you guys to get the teeth but all of you forgot to leave gifts?!"

They all headed to a laundromat and collected quarters. North was yawning so Arya had to slap his face to keep him awake.

Everyone started leaving quarters and other coins. Whilst Jack, Janet, Arya and Sandy did that North left candy canes and Bunny left Easter eggs. Sandman came through a cat flap to deliver a coin but his eyes widened seeing North having already set up a whole lit Christmas tree. He laughed with pride.

Sandy threw his coin over his shoulder, angry.

* * *

Jack went inside a room but Arya had already delivered a coin there.

"Sorry," she quickly apologized.

"Oh, it's fine," Jack assured though actually he wanted to leave his coin there. The two giggled.

* * *

Once they revisited all the children, they were all dashing by a window as a young child gawks at them. All but Jack and Janet were visible to him.

They all regathered at the Brooklyn Bridge; Tooth had calmed down and was happy that everything was done. They all went through another portal sitting in North's sleigh.

What they didn't know was that nightmare was watching. He dived down through the ground to Pitch's underground lair to report the news.


	10. Sandy's Death

**Sandy's Death:**

Tooth, Baby Tooth and Janet were in Jamie's house. Tooth was busy analysing the tooth that Jamie lost whilst Janet looked at the picture he drew of the day, she and Jack caused him to slide about in his sleigh.

"I wonder how that could have happened,"

"Oh that was actually me and Jack's fault," Janet awkwardly said to him. "You see we had caused some snow fun among this boy and his friends and we made him slide all over the place on his sledge. But a sofa banged into him and his tooth came out. Technically, Jack said he wouldn't get hurt but he did a bit causing his tooth to come out,"

Tooth just chucked a bit twiddling with a coin. He placed it under Jamie's pillow and then hovered over him as he was sleeping. "This is the part I liked most. Seeing the kids as they slept," he crossed his arms. "Why did I ever stop doing this?"

"Hm. looks a little different up close, huh?" Janet asked.

"Thanks for being here, Janet," Tooth said gratefully as he turned to him. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you or your brother with your memories," he placed a consoling hand on her shoulder.

"That's okay, Tooth. Jack and I can wait a bit longer," Janet consoled. "Besides Pitch can be defeated first before we get answers,"

* * *

Meanwhile outside Jack was looking at the moon. He personally alongside Janet held a grudge against the Man in the Moon. Why couldn't he tell earlier rather than 300 years after he lifted them from the lake.

Arya saw him and decided to give him company.

"Hey, you're okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he answered a bit glumly.

"I can leave you alone if you want,"

"No. I appreciate your company, I'm sorry if I was a bit grumbly,"

"That's fine. Please tell me. What's bothering you, Jack?"

Jack sighed for a bit and then gave an answer. "It's just I wish the Man in the Moon had told me and Janet about why he put us here. The only thing he told us 300 years ago, after he pulled us up from the lake were our names and that we were brother and sister. He never told us where we came from or why he saved us,"

"I know what it's like to not get answers sooner,"

"How?"

"When I was chosen years ago, the Man in the Moon ignored my questions for days whilst I saw the others getting believed in. But months later, when I wanted to give up on finding answers myself, his rays shone over me and I was given my medallion," she shoed Jack her medallion. "Once I had got that, he finally told me my purpose. He also explained that the reason he didn't tell me sooner was because I had try and understand his decision and think about why he chose before he could tell me. I bet that's what he expected for you and Janet,"

"But Janet and I don't even know what happened before we were risen from the lake. We didn't known his reason for saving us,"

"Once you and Janet get your memories, you'll find out," Arya assured.

There was a moment of smiles between them before it was interrupted by "What you two doing?"

They turned round and saw North and Sandy with questioning glances.

"We're just talking," Jack answered.

"You know why don't we just go inside?" Arya offered not wanting to be bought into an awkward situation. The guardians went inside and their eyes widened at seeing Tooth and Janet bonding.

"What's going on?" Jack asked curiously with crossed arms.

"Oh, Tooth and I were just talking," Janet assured.

"Mmmmm" Jack muttered stepping closer.

North was having trouble getting inside. Arya was trying to push him through the window until he finally managed to get in. "There you go North," she whispered going inside. "Why do you have be so big?" she asked a bit louder with Sandy in tow.

"I can't help it!" North retorted.

Tooth and Janet both went "Ssh!"

Tooth pointed at Jamie whilst Janet said, "Guys, be quiet or you'll waking him up?"

North whispered "Oh! What gives, slowpokes? How you feeling, Toothy?

"Believed in" Tooth answered feeling happy.

"Hah! That's what I want to hea,".

Bunny came up from a hole "Oh, I see how it is. All working together to make sure the rabbit gets last place,"

Tooth and North both went "Ssh!" silently but sternly.

"Uh, you think I need help to beat a bunny?" Jack showed his bag of teeth.

"Check out my one," Janet showed her bigger back. Jack's eyes widened.

"You two call yours bags bag'a choppers?" Bunny pulled out a bigger back "Now that's a bag'a choppers,"

"Guys, guys, this is about Tooth, it's not a competition - but if it was…" he dumped the biggest sack of teeth on the floor "I win! "YEE-HA!" he started danceing around with joy.

A light suddenly flashed on North's face.

"Oh no," North bluntly said.

Jamie gasped at the unexpected visitors in his room. "Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, Sandman, the Wish Girls, the Tooth Fairy! I knew you'd come!"

"Surprise! We came!" Tooth chuckled.

"He can see us?" Jack asked.

"Most of us," Bunny answered.

Jamie tried to shine the light where Bunny was looking, but he sawing nothing.

Jack and Janet sighed.

"Ssh, you guys! He's still awake!" Tooth reminded everyone.

"Sandy, knock 'im out!" Bunny ordered.

Sandy pounds his fists together making Jamie look at him confused.

"With the dream sand, ya' gumbos!" Bunny explained exasperated that Sandy didn't get what he meant.

A Greyhound (Jamie's pet) just woke up and once its eyes met Bunny's, it growled like a wolf ready to catch prey.

"No stop, that's the Easter Bunny! What're you doing, Abby? Down!" he tried to calm her down but stroking her back but she was still snarly at the overgrown rabbit.

"Alright, nobody panic," Bunny untroubled everyone with his attempting words.

"But that's a, uhm, that's a greyhound. Do you know what greyhounds do to rabbits?" Janet rhetorically asked smiling since she knew the answer.

"Well I think it's a pretty safe bet he's never met a rabbit like me," Bunny stood aground not afraid of the dog that fed on rabbit. Arya eyed Sandy to prep a ball of Dream-sand which he did. "Six-foot-one, nerves of steel, Master of Tai Chi, and-" Bunny continued trying to assured everyone that everything was under control.

Jack looked Janet and she gave him wink. Jack winked back and then 'accidently' hit Jamie's alarm clock with his staff. It gave of an ear-piercing alarming noise that startled Abby. This was just what she needed to attack.

Bunny's eyes widened in terror "Crikee! Ahh!" He took off, bouncing around the room like an overgrown kangaroo.

"Stop! Wait! Slow down!" Jamie's commands didn't stop Abby.

Bunny running for his life accidently knocked Sandy off-balance and laughed nervously. "Woah ho ho! Sand-"

North shouted "Sandy!" when he realised the situation that Bunny was in being chased by Abby.

Sandman launches the ball. Unfortunately due to Abby pouncing on them, it went flying off course hitting both Tooth and Baby Tooth. They fell asleep dreaming about baby teeth.

"This thing's rabid! Get this dingo off me!" Bunny screamed but it was cut short by the ball hitting his head. He started dreaming about carrots. It next Arya who fell and dazed off about happiness.

Abby after that was hit and had a trance of bones.

The ball finally struck North as he attempted to leave through the window. "Candy canes..." North murmured drifting asleep. He fell on Jamie's bed making send Jamie bouncing into the air because of his huge weight.

The Sandman caught Jamie before jerking his head forward to dust some Dream-sand from his hair onto Jamie. He fell asleep like he was supposed to before.

Jack went "Whoops," seeing the effects on what his 'accident' had caused.

Janet started chuckling as she watched the dream candy canes and carrots merging with each other and playing about. "Oh I really wish I had a camera right now," Sandy gave her a sidelong glance.

Jack suddenly heard snorting and turned to see a Nightmare.

"Guys, a Nightmare!" he alerted. The Nightmare escaped from the window.

Jack and Janet realised they couldn't miss this chance to find Pitch. They started to pursue the Nightmare "Sandy, come on! We can find Pitch!" Jack called to him.

"The others will be okay!" Janet assured. "We can't miss this chance!"

Sandy gave one last look at their friends and joined them.

Jack, Janet and Sandman were flying after the Nightmares.

"Yes! Whoo-hoo-hoo! Whoo!" both Jack and Janet cheered chasing after two.

Sandman mounted one of the nightmares and with just a single touch of his hand, it was transformed into his own Dream-sand that formed a Manta-ray. He rode on it and flew in the air.

Jack and Janet were both still bounding after theirs. Just when they had the chance, they blasted out some ice and froze them to a rooftop from the alley below. "We got it!" Janet cheered and she and her brother fist-bumped each other. They jumped onto the roof and saw the nightmare partly frozen but still glued the ground unable to move.

"Sandy! Sandy, did you see that?" Jack called out to Sandy. "Hehehe! Look at this thing!"

"Frost Twins?" Pitch appeared behind from out his dark hiding place. He darted out of the way when Jack tried to shoot him with ice. "You know, for a neutral party, you two spend an awful lot of time with those weirdoes," he became visible to them again on the roof level above. "This isn't your fight, Jack and Janet,"

"You made it our fight when you harmed our friends and stole those teeth!" Janet shouted.

"Teeth? Why do you two care about the teeth?" Pitch asked confused with them but he noticed Sandman standing near him and jumped away a bit started. Sandy was looking cross as his eyebrows darkly frowned and his arms were crossed.

Pitch gave out a nervous laugh. "Now this is who I'm looking for,"

Sandy just unleashed sand whips at him but Pitch dodged every slash. He started fighting Sandy with his own weapon, a giant scythe made out of sand.

Jack and Janet were about to help but they ducked to avoid the swing slash of the scythe.

One of Sandy's whips managed to grab Pitch's wrist and he threw him into walls before making him plummet to the ground below. He fell on a car roof and landed with a thud in pain.

"Remind us not to get on your bad side," Jack advised Sandy as he and Janet showed their impressive admiration at Sandy for his skills. The three descend through the air to street level to teach a lesson to Pitch.

"Okay, easy!" Pitch attempted backing away from the three. "You can't blame me for trying, Sandy! You don't know what it's like to be weak, and hated! It was stupid of me, to mess with your dreams. So, I'll tell you what. You can have 'em back," that last sentence he said clearly and right after that Nightmares surrounded Jack, Janet and Sandman.

"You Sandy... take the ones on the left, Janet and I will take the ones on the right?" Jack awkwardly asked Sandy.

The Nightmares neighed angrily; a moment of silence was amidst until Pitch commanded "Boo!" the Nightmares started to attack.

Jack and Janet started blasting them with their ice magic whilst Sandman start to fight them with their whips. Meanwhile North's sleigh passes overhead, crashing into things. Apparently, North, Tooth, Arya and Bunny were still dozing off due to the Dream-sand.

They jolted awake when the sleigh banged and grazed against a roof spiral. North tiredly focused on driving the sleight.

Arya's eyes widened when she saw the Frost Twins and Sandy in trouble. "Guys, the others are in trouble!"

Back below, Sandy used his sand to burst into the air like a water-spout, dragging Jack and Janet with him by their hoods. He then tossed Jack and Janet away to keep them safe from the Nightmares surrounding him.

Jack and Janet fought with their powers through the air.

Tooth took off with this wings and threw several of his feather daggers at the Nightmares knocking them out of the sky. In addition, he went spiraling through them with his wings and his sharp sword.

Pitch laughed as he directed the Nightmares into battle.

Bunny and Arya jumped off the sleigh. As they dived through the air, they attacked the Nightmares flying near them.

Once they landed, they took care of more of them before jumping back into the air to catch the wide, long legs of the sleight and climb on. North was having killing all the nightmares that stood in the sleigh's way with his sword.

Two Nightmares came after Jack, but they just drops through the air causing them run into each other. Another Nightmare attacked and banged into the twins, Janet was alright thanks to her wings but Jack lost his staff. He started plummeting down.

"Jack!" Janet screamed. She went into a falcon dive with her wings folded in. she managed to catch her twin's staff and reached him and gave him back the staff allowing him to fly again. They flew to the back fin of the sleigh in front of Bunny. "You two might wanna duck," Bunny advised.

The twins turned and saw a nightmare hurling at them but Bunny's boomerang comes careening back through a Nightmare and he caught it out of thin air, grinning.

Sandy was all alone on his cloud, surrounded by a tornado of black sand that he kept whipping at to no avail.

North sat back down on the sleigh again to take control.

"Guys, Sandy's surrounded by too many nightmares!" Janet shirked.

Arya looked up and her eyes widened. "She's right. Sandy needs our help,"

Instantly, North steered the sleigh to go upwards to reach Sandy.

Standing on a cloud of his nightmare sand, Pitch saw a chance to have the Earth be rid of the Guardian of Dreams.

He pulled the string of an invisible bow, using an arrow-head shaped out of black sand. He ensured it would accurately hit Sandy. He realised it and it shot through the air and hit Sandy between the shoulder-blades. Jack:

"Nooo!" Jack and Janet shouted. They rocketed ahead of the sleigh to try and save Sandy.

Pitch laughed very coldly as Sandman weakly turned to face him.

"Don't fight the fear, little man," Pitch goaded before laughing some more.

Tooth and Arya attempted to fly up and help their friends but Nightmares surrounded them in mid-air as well as the sleigh.

"Hurry guys! Hurry!" North shouted up to Jack and Janet.

"I'd say sweet dreams, but there aren't any left," Pitch darkly fare welled to Sandman.

The Sandman stood up and closed his eyes. The swirling black sand closes in on his glowing yellow light, snuffing it out like a candle.

"Sandy?" North gasped.

"No," Arya gasped with shock.

"No... NOOO!" Jack and Janet raced towards Pitch; he held out his arms and a ginormous swarm of black sand was realised but halts in mid-air as he looks at the horde of Nightmares. They close in on him, but from where the Frost were. They used Jack's staff and Janet's medallion to create bright blue light that pushes back against the Nightmares. They clutched it forwards causing their blue ice orb to freeze the giant swarm of Nightmares. It exploded into black sand like fireworks over the city, knocking Pitch away with a scream.

The Guardian's eyes widened at seeing Jack and Janet plummet from the sky. "Jack! Janet!" North screamed in fear for them.

Tooth caught Jack by the arms and settled him on the sleigh meanwhile Arya dove down after Janet.

Pitch was still falling from the sky but he noticed Arya diving down to capture Janet.

He reached his hand forward and a huge, long hand of nightmare dust grasped Arya's throat ripping the medallion off it. "No!" Arya shouted at seeing her precious medallion being taken. She wanted to go after it but if she did, Janet would die from the fall. She continued diving down after her. They were just so close to the ground so she grabbed Janet when she had the chance and created a giant force filed around herself and Janet.

They crashed with a large thud into the woods.

North made the sleigh land on the ice lake. He, Bunny, Tooth and Jack rushed to try and find the girls.

They came to a big sector of frozen grass and saw the force field containing the girls. It blinked out like a light bulb being switched off and they saw the girls lying down on the floor.

"Janet! Arya!" Jack rushed forward.

Janet's eyes opened slowly; she breathed hardly in pain.

"Janet, you're okay," Jack pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

"I'm okay," she assured. "I'm just tired and my wings hurt. What happened?"

"Arya dived down and saved you,"

"Arya?" Janet's eyes widened at seeing Arya unconscious. "Is she…?"

"No, she's alright," Jack assured checking her pulse. "She's just unconscious. She must have used so much magic to save you and herself,"

"Janet, are you alright?" Tooth kneeled beside her once he, Bunny and North had rushed to them.

"I'm okay," she assured.

"How did you two do what you guys did?"

"We didn't know we could," Jack answered.

"I'm so sorry we couldn't reach Sandy in time," Janet apologized.

The Guardians kneeled their heads down in sadness instantly remembering that Sandy had just been killed. Tooth gave Janet a hand in walking back to the sleigh whilst Jack carried Arya in his arms.

North made another portal in the sky and he flew the sleigh through it back to the North Pole.

* * *

Meanwhile on the ground, Pitch watches the sleigh disappear into the portal.

Pitch laughed. "Finally! Someone who knows how to have a little fun!" he looked at Arya's medallion. "Without her medallion, she'll be powerless to overcome my nightmares and soon she'll fade away like Sandy," he placed the medallion around his neck and the jeweled encrusted inside it turned as dark as night.


	11. Sandy's Funeral - to the Warren

**Sandy's Funeral – to the Warran: **

Sandy's death bought sadness to everyone. His death shocked the Yetis and the elves. The Guardians had Arya placed in a bed and warmed up. She would eventually wake up.

They decided to hold a funeral for Sandy; they would have waited until Arya woke up but they felt it would break her heart being at a funeral for a very, very close friend.

Tooth placed a glass lantern on the Guardian symbol of Sandy. His wings made him hover above the floor, he looked over at North, who shut his eyes in grief and then at Bunny, who offered him his paw.

He took it as the bunny snuffled his nose.

Then he offered his hand to North, who took it.

All the elves and the Yetis had gathered with them to grieve for sandy.

The elves nodded their heads, making the bells chime to create a dirge for the Sandman. Meanwhile the yeti's just looked down in sadness. Some sniffled whilst others wished he was still alive.

Meanwhile both Jack and Janet were sitting nearby at a window with their hoods up. They sat at either ends grieving their dead friend.

Jack touched the window pane create a frost image of the symbol of Sandy.

North approached them with concerned eyes. "Are you two all right?"

"We just, uh- We wish we could've done something," Jack answered.

"Done something?" North asked surprised. "Jack, Janet, you both stood up to Pitch. You saved us all,"

"But North, Sandy-"Janet began.

"Would be proud of what you and your brother did," North ended with a different ending for her.

"He's still dead," Janet reminded. "And we couldn't save him in time," she stood up and walked a few steps away from her brother and North.

Jack sighed and went to his sister not wanting her to be like this. She leaned her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I don't know who you two were in your past life, but in this life you guys are Guardians," North told them turning them gently towards him with hands on their shoulders.

"How can we know who we are, until we found out who we were?" Jack asked.

North answered, "You both will. I feel it - in my belly," he patted his belly.

"Is that really how you feel things? In your belly?" Janet asked giggling a bit.

"Pretty much," North answered. There was a giggle between the three for a bit until they remembered someone. "Why don't we go check on Arya?" North suggested.

"Let's do it," Jack agreed whilst Janet nodded.

The three walked into North's room next to his workshop where they saw Arya still lying unconscious.

"Is she goanna be okay?" Jack asked.

"Yes. She just needs time," North answered.

The three held sad faces seeing Arya no longer had her medallion on.

"This is all my fault," Janet lamented. "She should have gone for her medallion instead of me,"

"Janet, if she hadn't had got you, you would have died," Jack told her.

"Jack's right, Janet," North consoled. "Arya would rather seeing the source of her wish magic taken away then you dying in a fall,"

Arya suddenly jolted up coughing.

"Arya, you're awake!" Janet exclaimed feeling delighted.

"Thank you for saving Janet," Jack gratefully said.

"It was nothing really," Arya assured.

"I'm so sorry your medallion was taken," Janet apologised.

"You're nothing to be sorry for," Arya assured. "Saving your life was all that mattered,"

"And for that I'm grateful,"

Tooth came to the workshop door and knocked on it alerting the others of his presence. "Guys, you've got to come see this,"

North and Janet hurried out whilst Jack helped Arya out of the bed. She was still a bit achy from earlier. As they followed the others to the Globe room, Jack noticed that Arya was still very heart-broken for the loss of Sandy,"

"I'm sorry about Sandy," Jack apologized to Arya.

"It's not your fault, Jack," Arya said to him. "Sandy would have wanted you to blame yourself. I'm just glad you and your sister are safe from harm,"

"I promise you we'll avenge Sandy," Jack placed a hand on her shoulder as they walked.

When they all gathered at the Globe, their eyes widened at the sight of the lights dimming.

Tooth was shocked and paralyzed with fear that he couldn't hover in the air. "Look how fast they're going out,"

"It's fear," Jack realised. "He's tipped the balance,"

Janet turned to Arya. "Arya, isn't there something you can do? Even without the medallion?"

"I can't," Arya answered.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Jack asked after landing between his sister and Arya.

Bunny thought of an idea, "Hey, buck up ya sad sacks!" he consoled as he hopped onto the console. "We can still turn this around! Easter is tomorrow, and I need your help! I say we pull out all the stops and we get those little lights flickering again!"

"Let's do it!" Tooth agreed.

They all started walking off ready to help Bunny.

"Hey, Arya, after we help Bunny, we'll find a way to get your medallion back," Jack told Arya.

"Thanks, Jack that means a lot,"

"Hey, you saved my sister. And I'm goanna return the favor by helping you get it back,"

Tooth noticed that Janet holding her hand to her snowflake medallion. "Hey, you're okay,"

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

Tooth could see that she wasn't. "Please tell me what's wrong?"

Janet gave in. "It's just I wish I could have saved Sandy in time. He saved me and Jack,"

"Janet, it's not your fault," Tooth told her. "Stop blaming yourself. Pitch is responsible, not you or your brother. What matters now is what we do to stop him,"

Janet's face brightened with the confidence that Tooth was giving her.

A while later the six left North's workshop for the elevator.

"Bunny is right!" North said. "As much as it pains me to say, old friend, this time Easter is more important than Christmas!"

Bunny was delighted to hear that. "Hey! Did everyone hear that?!" he noticed Jack and Janet smiling at him knowingly at Bunny.

"We must hurry to the Warren. Everyone, to the sleigh!"

Bunny came in front of them saying: "Oh no, mate. My Warren, my rules. Buckle up," He thumped the floor of the workshop with his right back leg.

"Shostakovich!" North hissed at his joke being hissed back at him.

A massive hole appears, taking the other five Guardians, two elves, and two yetis. Bunny jumped in after them.

The group were sliding down Bunny's tunnel. Jack and Janet were surfing/skating. Tooth was trying that as well but was having struggle. Bunny is bounding ahead of everyone. Meanwhile North, his two Yetis, Arya and the two elves were sliding down on their butts. Once they came the end of the tunnel, all but Bunny and Jack landed in a heap.

Tooth had tripped in his surfing/ skating down the tunnel and had accidently crashed into Janet.

"Ah ha ha. Buckle up. Is very funny," North sarcastically said.

"Here let me help you," Jack offered to Arya.

"Thank you," she thanked as she pulled him up.

Tooth had landed on top of Janet. They both giggled at the fact as they opened their eyes and just unintentionally eyed each other.

"Okay, this is awkward," Tooth said with a funny tone.

"I agree," Janet laughed a bit.

"Ahem," a voice interrupted.

They turned and saw Jack crossing his arms. "If you two are done, we need to get a move on,"

"Oh right sorry," Tooth fluttered his wings and lifted Janet off her feet.

"Thanks. Hey, Bunny, could the next time you summon a tunnel, you do it not below her feet, cause my wings feel a bit cramped," Janet asked him as she opened her wings.

"Well where's the fun in that?" Bunny asked. "Welcome to the Warren," he welcomed everyone showing the beauty of his realm. But he unexpectantly sat up alert, turning towards the first tunnel - his ears perked up and his nose twitched. "Something's up,"

He was right as they saw a horde of Bunny's undecorated eggs come running out of the tunnel, so he got into a battle-ready stance. Then everyone else did too. Bunny's Easter Island Sentinel Eggs spun their faces around to look mean.

Bunny starts screaming first as he rushes forward. As did the others as they followed behind. Until they saw Sophie running out of the tunnel from the inner Warren, screaming along with them until they all quiet down. She was holding some unpainted Easter eggs.

"Sophie?"

The Guardians laugh nervously as they put their combat gear away not wanting to scare Sophie.

Sophie started laughing as she dropped the unpainted eggs to trail after an elf.

"What is she doing here?" Bunny demanded freaking out.

North patted his coat to find his snow globe but it was gone. "Uhh... snow globe," he realised back at Jamie's house, Sophie took his snow globe from his coat and must have got transported to the Warran.

"Oh, for goodness sake, North, you just can't take care of your snow globes," Arya ranted at him.

"Crikee, somebody do something!" Bunny shouted freaking out.

"Well, don't look at me or my sister, we're invisible, remember?" Jack asked holding his hands up a bit.

"It's your realm so you fix the problem in it," Janet argued.

Sophie gasped out excitedly. "Elf, elf!"

"Don't worry, Bunny. I bet she's a ~Fairy Fan~!" Tooth showed himself to Sophie. Sophie gasped in excitement. "It's okay, little one. It's me! The Tooth Fairy!"

"Pretty!" Sophie cooed out.

"Ohh! You know what? I've got something ~for you~! Here it is!" he unraveled his fingers to show baby teeth. "Look at all the ~pretty teeth~! ~With little blood and gum on them,"

Sophie just burst out sobbing and ran away.

Jack and Janet chucked.

"Blood and gums?" Janet asked laughing yet disgustfully at the same time. "Is that what you want to give to a little girl?"

"When was the last time you guys actually hung out with kids?" Jack asked as he and his sister flew to a large egg shaped rock.

Some unpainted eggs hand run underneath the rock into a gap to hide from Sophie.

She chased them and called out to them in the small gap. "Peek-a-boo!"

"We are very busy bringing joy to children! We don't have time..." North began not wanting to get behind the pressuring schedule to get Easter ready with Bunny. Sophie ran around laughing as she was chasing butterflies, "…for children,"

Bunny, Tooth and Arya looked apprehensive at North's statement.

"Hm. If one little kid can ruin Easter, then... we're in worse shape than I thought," Jack made a snowflake that he used his magic to make it float around his hand. He made float away from his hand.

"Whee!" Sophie chased after the snowflake but it went into Bunny's nose.

Blue magic sparkles glittered around Bunny's face and he suddenly smiled.


	12. Making the Eggs - Dropping off Sophie

**Eggs are made – dropping off Sophie:**

Everyone went inside the Inner Warran. There were hills, egg statues, beautiful flowers and other wonderful aspects of nature everywhere.

Sophie and Bunny watched as a brand new white egg with feet emerged from inside a blooming flower. It walked off it and jumped down to join the others.

"You wanna paint some eggs?" Bunny asked Sophie. "Yeah?"

Sophie jumped around excitedly. "Okay!"

"Come on then," Bunny placed Sophie on her back so she could ride him.

An army of little white eggs with feet start marching down a hill ready to be painted.

"Rimsky-Korsakov! That's a lot of eggs!" North said surprised. There were way more eggs than his number of elves and Yetis.

Jack was perching on top of his staff whilst Janet was leaning against a rock, "Uh, how much time do we have?" he asked.

Sophie was laughing as she rode on Bunny's back as they darted around the eggs. "Whee!"

Bunny went "Hoo-ooh!"

As the army of eggs marched at a fast pace underneath, some flowers, they start spraying colors of blue, yellow and pink onto them like living spray cans to give them their undercoat appearances.

"All right, troops, it's time to push back!" Bunny commanded. Sophie giggled as the eggs moved her down the hill. They carried her underneath North who waved to her as she went under and between his legs. "That means eggs everywhere! Heaps of you in every high rise, farm house, and Trail'r Park! In tennis shoes and cereal bowls! Oh, there'll be bathtubs filled with my beautiful googies!"

The eggs came out of a tunnel towards a river of paint that they would need to have extra colors painted on themselves.

An elf pushed an egg into the river of paint before dancing with a nyah-nyah face as his bell jingles. But more of the eggs push him in as well. The eggs were top-heavy, so their legs were kicking up in the air. North picked one up and observed it with his curious eyes.

"Okay, that's little strange,"

"No, mate," Bunny corrected as he was cradling a half dozen of his painted googies whilst being surrounded by a few beautiful butterflies, "That's adorable,"

The eggs marched out of the river of pain with new colors shades all patterns on their undercoats. North placed the one he picked out down.

The elf climbed out and noticed at how he was all painted up. Even his tounge was all painted up as well. He was delighted.

"There will be springtime! On every continent!" Bunny declared excitfully. He hopped onto one rock and lifted his arms into the air. "And I'm bringing Hope with me!"

For the final part of their painting, the eggs slide through some plants with iridescent paint secreting from them, so that they would have spirals and swirls on them too. The painted elf wanted spirals and swirls on himself as well. When he was let down, through a tight plant, one of the Yeti's that had come along was entertained and impressed.

Nearby the same yeti who painted robots was painting eggs in a rich shade red.

"Too Christmas-y, mate," Bunny commented as he passed by in a blur. "Paint 'em blue.

The yeti was exasperated and banged his head on the ground in anger. He has a whole stack painted red just like with the robots. He was so tired of always having to paint over and over again. Why couldn't he just be told what color to paint them in first?

Bunny landed near the Dispatch area where Sophie was waiting. "Ooh, what's over there?"

Sophie quickly walked over and picked up one fully painted egg. "Whoa ho ho!" She held it up for Bunny to see.

"Oh, oh oh! That's a beauty!" he said impressed. "Now all we gotta do is get him and his little mates through the tunnels, to the top, and we'll have ourselves Easter. He held her hand and led her out to see all of the eggs heading into the tunnels. Each tunnel had a continent painted above from North America to Australasia.

He sat down on his haunches next to her and they watched all the eggs heading into the tunnels to go to the different continents of the world and be ready for children to find them when Easter arrived.

Jack and Janet came up to crouch beside the two of them on the Dispatch Hill. They watched as the eggs slowly disappeared into the tunnels to make their way to their hiding places on the Earth. Sophie sleepily crawls into Bunny's arms.

"Not bad," Jack said.

Sophie cooed as she fell asleep in Bunny's warm, embracing arms. "Not bad, yourself,"

The Frost Twins smiled at him before they realised they owed him an apology.

"Ah, look, we're- we're sorry about the whole- you know, the "kangaroo" thing," Janet said.

"It's the accent, isn't it," Bunny replied with full understanding.

"We're also sorry that we made mischief on past Easters," Jack added in as well. "We were just trying to chaff about,"

They all chuckled a little as North, Arya and Tooth showed up.

They all looked at the sleeping Sophie all cozy and comfortable in Bunny's arms.

"Ah, poor little ankle-biter. Look at 'er, all tuckered out,"

Arya smiled. "I love her," Baby Tooth chittered as she hovered around Sophie's head hoping not to wake. "I think it's time to get her home," Arya said. "Her family might be worried about her,"

"How about Janet and I take her home?" Jack offered.

"Jack, no, Pitch is out there-," Arya reminded.

"He's no match for this," Jack held up his staff.

"Or this," Janet answered as well pointing to her medallion.

"Which is why we need you two here, with us," Bunny reasoned.

"Trust us, we'll be quick as two bunnies," Janet assured making finger-walking motions.

"Guys, it'll be fine," Tooth assured. He looked at Baby Tooth. "Baby Tooth, I'd like you to go with them and keep them safe okay?"

Baby Tooth chirped yes and she flew to Janet's shoulder.

"Tooth, I promise you that we'll take care of Baby Tooth," Janet promised.

The Frost Twins took Sophie and made their way at a fast pace to Burgass to her house.

They jumped into her bedroom through the window.

Jack eased Sophie into her bed, but she has a tight hold around his neck. He tried pulling her off but even for a little girl, her tight grip whilst asleep was very strong.

"Jack, how hard can it be to get one little girl off you?" Janet asked angrily but very quietly not wanting to attract attention.

"Well, it wouldn't be like that if you carried her instead," Jack argued struggling to disentangle Sophie's arms from his neck.

Janet managed to pull Sophie off her twin but as she placed her on the bed, she fell off. Baby Tooth squeaked nervously.

"Ooh!" Both Jack and Janet wanted. They jumped as they heard a voice from outside the door.

"Sophie, is that you?" Mrs. Bennet called.

The twins threw her blanket over her as she kept sleeping, then they tossed a squeaky ladybird toy next to her.

Jack closed the window. "We should get back," he suggested to his twin and Baby Tooth.

"Let's go," Janet agreed.


	13. Pitch's Lair - Losing Trust

**Pitch's Lair – Losing Trust in the Guardians: **

The group was about to head back when they heard a voice echoing across town calling out. "Jack~!"

"Tha- that voice, I know that voice," Jack muttered.

"What voice?" Janet asked having heard his mutter.

The voice called out again saying a different name, "Janet!"

Janet's eyes widened.

Baby Tooth chittered nervously at both the twins as they listened some more.

"I hear it too," Janet said shocked. "

"Jack! Janet!" the familiar voice echoed again.

They flew off to a rounded air vent on a roof, then gasped as they heard it again.

"Jack! Janet!"

The two followed by Baby Tooth dashed off through the air towards their lake. They landed on the ground whilst Baby Tooth kept squeaking in their ears trying to get them to focus; the twins were too distracted with finding out where the voice was coming from and whose it was.

They both spotted an old rotted bedpost with no mattress and started walking towards it but Baby Tooth tried to holding them back. "Don't worry, ssh, there's still time," Janet assured Baby Tooth but she just rolled her eyes.

They walked towards the bed.

"What's a bed doing in the middle of Burgass?" Janet asked Jack.

"I have no idea but I wonder," Jack knocked some pieces away with his staff to see them falling into the hole below the bed. A few splintering noises could be heard not too far down.

"Jack? Janet?" the voice asked outload again.

Jack hopped down the hole. Then Janet followed behind him. Baby Tooth huffed in anger and flew down after them.

The Frost Twins found themselves in front of a wide, round-shaped stone tunnel. "You don't think this leads to Pitch's lair do you?" Janet asked Jack.

Jack just shrugged his shoulders not knowing the answer. They walked slowly but cautiously through the tunnel.

Baby Tooth was squeaking nervously the whole way down. She began tugging on their hoods.

"Baby Tooth, Baby Tooth, come on!" Jack said calmly. "Cut it out,"

Baby Tooth didn't obey and just continued on with what she was doing.

"Please stop it," Janet asked angrily "We have to find out what that is!" they reached the end of the tunnel and found themselves in an open-air chasm, noticing all the cages which held all the other Mini Fairies captive.

They flew to them and the other tooth fairies started chittering back.

"Ssh, keep it down!" Janet ordered quietly at a cage of fairies not wanting to Pitch to arrive and attack her and her brother.

"'We're gonna get you out of here just as soon as…" Jack started to say.

The voice echoed a fourth time calling out Jack and Janet's names. They both looked down and saw all the piles of tooth boxes.

"Jack? Janet?"

"-As we can," Jack finished his sentence.

He and Janet dropped down from the bird cages, despite Baby Tooth's flustered cries. They started digging through the piles of boxes, looking at the children's faces on the ends.

"I can't find our memories," Janet whispered to him.

"I can't either," Jack responded.

"Looking for something?" a voice spooked them.

Jack fired an ice blast at Pitch's shadow peering over them from a curved stone wall but he disappeared. He and Janet started chasing him through dark corridors, up stone stairs and underneath arches.

"Hehehe... Don't be afraid, Jack and Janet," Pitch's voice made them turn and see him on a stone bridge. "I'm not gonna' hurt either of you,"

The twins flew to the end of the bridge and followed a few metres behind him preparing to strike him if he attacked.

"Afraid? We're not afraid of you," Janet bolding said.

"Maybe no," Pitch agreed. "But you guys are afraid of something,"

"You think so, huh?" Jack asked disbelieving him.

"I know so! It's the one thing I always know…" Pitch remarked, "…people's greatest fears. Your fears is that no one will ever believe in you two," His shadow suddenly overtook Jack and Janet and they fell through the bridge into a dark corridor. "Hehehe..."

Jack and Janet screamed as they landed hard on a cobblestone floor. Jack realised he lost his staff but was able to find it before he and his sister started scrambling to get out.

"And worst of all, you two are afraid you'll both never know why - why you two…?" Pitch's voice spooked them so they bounded off into the dark, only to find another wall, "Why were you chosen? To be like this. Well fear not, Frost Twins…"

The Frost Twins turned to face him all feared. Jack hid Janet behind him to keep her safe.

"For the answer to that is right here," Pitch held out two Tooth boxes. They had the faces of Jack and Janet displayed on the sides but their hairs were brown instead of white.

"Do you want them, Jack and Janet?" he asked. "Your memories?"

Both of them were tempted to reach forward and take them in order to find answers. They reached their hands forward with Janet coming out from behind her brother. But they just pulled their hands back as they'd feel like betraying their friends.

Pitch laughed as he vanished again, leaving them to dart off through the bird cages.

Pitch formed his body shape out of their shadows so that when they peered round for him, they'd see him as a thin, dark figure moving on the walls. "Everything you guys wanted to know - in these little boxes," He laughed some more as they chased him further down to the bottom of Pitch's lair. "Why did you two end up like this? Unseen, unable to reach out to anyone - you want the answers so badly,"

His voice emotionally tortured them.

"You guys want to grab them and fly off with them, but you're afraid of what the Guardians will think," Pitch's shadow form multiplied as they surrounded Jack and Janet on the walls. "You're afraid of disappointing them. Well let me ease your mind about one thing: they'll never accept you, not really—"

Jack and Janet groaned as they clutched their heads. "Stop it, stop it!" they shouted.

"After all, you two aren't one of them," Pitch's voice remarked as he appeared from the shadows again, backing Jack and Janet up against his dark globe of the Earth.

"You don't know what we are, you monster!" Janet snarled whilst Jack pointed his staff at Pitch.

"'Course I do! You're the Frost Twins: Jack and Janet!" Pitch answered back. "You two make a mess wherever you both go - why you two are doing it right now," He tossed the boxes into their hands.

The two gasped feeling in their guts that something bad had happened.

"What did you do?" Jack asked bewildered.

"More to the point Jack, what did you and your sister do?" Pitch asked as he cackled stepping backwards into the darkness again.

"Come back here, you coward!" Janet shouted as she ran after trying to blast ice magic at him from her hands with Jack behind her.

They went themselves back in a tunnel and realised he had vanished.

Jack suddenly remembered someone. "Janet, we forgot Baby Tooth!"

"Oh, no," Janet feared for her life.

The two tried running back where they came from but went into a stone wall. "Baby Tooth!" Janet called for her.

They turned back the other way.

"Happy Easter, Jack and Janet," Pitch's voice welcomed them into the presence of smashed colored eggs laying out a trail down the tunnel.

"No..." Jack gasped whilst his sister placed her hands over her mouth.

* * *

It was Easter Sunday in Canterbury, England. Bunny was hiding in some bushes as he watched children finding no eggs in the park where the Easter Hunt was meant to take place.

One boy said, "There aren't any eggs... There's nothing here. I give up, come on. Let's go. He didn't come. I don't understand,"

A girl, very likely his friend, was sitting on a bench watching him, "Maybe he just hid them really well this year,"

Bunny emerged from the bushes hoping to get them to not stop believing in him, "Kids, wait—he ran up between the two kids with a basket, he had in case of emergencies.

"I checked everywhere. There's nothing," the boy said.

"Yes there is!" Bunny attempted to cut in. "There is! I mean these aren't my best-lookin' googies, but they'll do in a pinch!" He held them out to the two kids.

"I can't believe it—"the girl started looking sad standing up.

"I- I know," Bunny answered as he chuckled ruefully.

"-There's no such thing as the Easter Bunny," the girl finished sadly.

"What? No!" Bunny attempted to say to her but she walked away.

"Easter's over—"the boy remarked moaning.

"Wrong! Not- not true! I'm- I'm right in front of ya', mate!" Bunny stood in front of the boy but he passed through Bunny.

Bunny just stood there all shocked and heart-broken. He started gasping in despair. "They don't see me... They don't see me..." He crumpled over, crying softly.

Jack and Janet made it out of the tunnel and found themselves in the same place. They approached the park and saw Bunny crying. They were visibly concerned for him and realised right away that children had stopped believing in him.

They saw Tooth approach him to try and comfort him. They saw no sign of North or Arya yet.

"Jack! Janet!" North's voice released them from their thoughts. "Where were you two? The Nightmares attacked the tunnels, they smashed every egg, crushed every basket - nothing made it to the surface!"

"Nothing?" Janet asked petrified with guilt.

"Nothing," North answered heartbroken.

Janet's eyes started watering up. Jack pulled her into a hug to comfort her. He too felt incredibly guilty as well.

Tooth saw them and flew over to them. "Janet! Jack!" he gasped. "Thank goodness, you two are safe,"

Janet turned to him after Jack realised her from their embrace so she could see him.

"Where were…" Tooth started to ask but he noticed the two tooth boxes in their hands. He gasped. "Where did you two get those?"

Jack and Janet were startled. They didn't know what to say. "We were- It's, uh—"Jack started to answer.

"Where's Baby Tooth?" Tooth asked when he noticed his favorite Mini-Fairy wasn't there with them.

"She-She-she…" Janet couldn't bring herself to answer.

Tooth gasped again more terrified with his hands over his mouth. "What have you two done?!"

North realised what was going on. "That is why you two weren't here?" he asked feeling incredibly betrayed, "You two were with Pitch?"

"No, listen, guys! It's not what you think!" Janet attempted but she sighed not knowing what to say.

"We're sorry!" Jack attempted to reason "We didn't mean for this to happen!"

Bunny came into their conversation, "They have to go,"

Jack and Janet turned to face Bunny. "What?" Jack asked.

"We should never have trusted you two!" Bunny heartbroken and betrayed attempted to hit them. Jack shielded his sister to take the hit but Bunny's grief made him unable to lash out at them. He shook his head. "Easter is... new beginnings, new life. Easter's about Hope," he cried out "And now it's gone - and it's because of you two," He turned and shuffled away to cry.

Jack and Janet turned back round. North turned away unable to even speak to them. "

"I can' believe you two traded my fairy," Tooth lashed out softly feeling betrayed.

"We didn't trade her," Janet attempted to reason.

"Then how is she not here?" Tooth demanded in her face.

Janet couldn't answer. She just hung her head down in shame.

Tooth just turned away crossing his arms.

Jack pulled out the wooden baby from his jacket. "I'm sorry, we're not the Guardians you all wanted," he dropped it on the grass. He took his upset sister's hand and they flew away.

A while later, Arya flew by and saw the other Guardians.

"Guys…" she alerted them of their presence. They looked up to see her.

She landed and spoke out. "I tried to stop the Nightmares but they destroyed everything,"

"We know that," Bunny spoke out heartbroken.

"Have any you seen any sign of Jack and Janet?"

"Don't you dare say their names!" Bunny lashed out.

"What are you talking about?" Arya asked with fists on her hips.

"They traded Baby Tooth to Pitch for their memories!" Tooth answered. "And because of them, Pitch was about to destroy the eggs,"

"That's ridiculous!" Arya retorted disbelieving them. "They would never do that! Pitch obviously did something to them that allowed to destroy the eggs. He must have taunted them with their greatest fears. That's what he does to people to get what he wants,"

"But it doesn't excuse what they did!" Bunny lashed out again.

Arya just growled and turned round to stalk away.

"Where are you going?" North asked joining in.

"To find Jack and Janet of course," Arya replied not turning to them. "I don't care what you three think of them. I'm going to find them" she turned round to give the boys a final thing. "If there's very important about being a Guardian besides protecting children, it's always having each other's back no matter what. And that's what Jack and Janet needs. We've already lost Sandy. We're not about to lose Jack and Janet,"

She took off leaving the boys to eye her as she disappeared into the sky.


	14. Antartica

**Antarctica: **

The Frost Twins flew to Antarctica at the bottom of the world where they wouldn't cause any trouble. They ran to the edge of an ice cliff to throw away their tooth boxes but they couldn't bring themselves to do it.

"I thought this might happen," Pitch's voice spoke from behind them sympathetically. "They never really believed in you two. I was just trying to show you guys that,"

Both the twins were boiling up with hatred.

"But I understand,"

Jack however reeled on Pitch, blasting him with ice. "You don't understand anything!" he shouted as he and Janet leaped over Pitch.

"You couldn't never see how we feel!" Janet added in with her venomous voice.

"No?!" Pitch retorted angrily blocking Jack's second attack. They all continued to fight with Pitch still shouting back. "I do know what it's like to be cast out!" he threw a nightmare sand blast at the twins but they rolled out of the way and leaped into the air screaming back. They both fired at Pitch but he blocked it.

Their clashing powers created a fog that Pitch disappeared into for a brief while.

"To not be believed in!" his voice spooked the atmosphere and Jack and Janet peered around for him. They spun round and saw him. They prepared to attack him with their sources of magic glowing. "To long for... a family,"

Jack lowered his staff and Janet lowered her hands making her snow medallion dim out its glow.

"All those years in the shadows, I thought, 'No one else knows what this feels like.'" Pitch lamented over the pain he had felt over some many centuries. "But now I see I was wrong. We don't have to be alone, Jack and Janet. I believe in you two - and I know children will too!"

"In us two?" Jack asked.

"Yes! Look at what the three of us can do!" he showed Jack and Janet the giant spiky creation of their ice and black sand that had been made during their clash. "What goes together better than cold and dark? We can make them believe! We'll give them a world where everything, everything is-"

"Pitch Black?" Janet interrupted.

"And Jack and Janet Frost too. They'll believe in the three of us," Pitch attempts to convince the Frost Twins to join him weren't enough.

"No, they'll fear the three of us. And that's not what my sister and I want," Jack turned round taking his sister's hand to lead her away.

"Now for the last time, leave us alone!" Janet ordered as they walked away. "If you ever show your face near us again, we'll kill you,"

Pitch was shocked by their refusal but just made his eyes frown and accepted it. "Very well. You two want to be left alone? Done! But first..."

Jack and Janet both turned round fearing of what he was about to do.

Pitch lifted up his right hand to show a captive Baby Tooth squeaking.

"Baby Tooth!" Janet shrieked in fear.

Both she and her brother prepared to attack Pitch.

"The staff and the medallion, Jack and Janet!" Pitch demanded. "You two have a bad habit of interfering. Now hand them over, and I'll let her go,"

Baby Tooth shacked her head pleading with Jack and Janet not give up the source of their powers but they couldn't just let Pitch kill her. Jack lowered his staff, spins it round, and hands it off to Pitch who took it with his left hand.

Janet took off her medallion and the moment she did, her snowflake wings turned into millions of snow sprinkles and fell onto the ground. She tossed it to Pitch who caught it with some room in his left hand.

"Alright - now let her go," Jack ordered.

"We did what you wanted," Janet stated holding her hand for Baby Tooth.

Pitch smirked and then frowned saying: "No,"

Jack and Janet were shocked, then furious.

"You guys said you wanted to be alone. So be alone all you two want!" Pitch shouted.

Baby Tooth glared at Pitch before stabs her beak into his hand.

Pitch screamed in pain but then growled at her and threw her over the Frost Twins heads into a nearby crack in the ice.

"No!" Janet gasped in horror for Baby Tooth. She and her twin turned round to see Pitch crush her medallion with his right hand. Janet screamed and groaned in visible pain.

"Janet!" Jack kneeled to help his sister fearing she was dying when she actually wasn't.

He was too concerned with checking on his weak sister that he didn't notice Pitch was about to fire a blast of black sand at him.

Janet noticed and pushed Jack out of the way; she took the hit and was slammed into the side of a giant ice chuck leaving her to falling into the crevice with Baby Tooth.

Jack gasped and then growled attempting to charge at Pitch but he grabbed him by his throat. He struggled to realize himself from the Nightmare King's grasp and was lifted up off his feet.

"You and your equally pathetic sister should have taken my offer - but you two are nothing," Pitch hissed cruelly in his face. He then threw Jack into the crevice. He landed with a thud on the ground with his sister.

Pitch laughed as he snapped Jack's staff into two pieces and threw them down the crevice's floor. He then kicked the pieces of Janet's medallion down as well and left.

A moment later, Janet stirred and woke up gritting her teeth in pain. Her eyes widened at seeing her brother.

"Jack!"

She scrambled weakly to him and gasped at her brother's state. The side of his head was bleeding. She pulled his head on her laps and use the end folds of her poncho to wipe his face. Tears fell down her eyes.

She then saw "Baby Tooth!" near her side. She reach her hands forward and picked her up to cradle her in her hands. "Are you okay?" She covered her with her palm but she twitters at her before sneezing. "I'm sorry, all I can do is keep you cold,"

Her brother's head started tossing and turning on her lap. "Janet?"

Jack's eyes weakly opened.

"It's okay, Jack," Janet's voice was snuffling a bit. "You're goanna be okay,"

"Pitch was right, Janet," Jack lamented as he still laid his head on her laps. "We make a mess of everything," Baby Tooth nestled inside Janet's poncho's hoodie.

Both the twins laid themselves against the side of the crevice's ice wall nestling close to each other to keep warm.

The same voice slowly woke them up.

"Jack? Janet?"

The voice woke the Frost Twins up and they both stumbled back in shock when they saw their hoodie and poncho glowing with a golden light. They pulled their tooth boxes out of their warm pockets looking at them.

"Jack! Janet!" the voice called out of the boxes again.

Both Jack and Janet looked at Baby Tooth now sitting on Janet's lap. She showed them what they had to do by placing a hand on Janet's box. She nodded at them telling them that by doing that they would unlock their memories.

"Are you ready for this, sis?" Jack asked.

"Not really," Janet admitted. "But I'll do it if you will,"

Jack nodded and they both placed their hands on their tooth boxes and memories began to fill their heads about their past.

Their memories showed a family that consisted of an adult woman, two twins: a boy and a girl and a smaller girl. They were walking into a woodland all happy with each other.

"Come on you two, you can't have fun all the time," the mother told the two twins.

But the girl twin replied, "Fun is the thing we live in,"

The boy twin added in "You should try it,"

The same twins were soon hanging upside down from a tree branch whilst some other kids were watching along with the same little girl.

"Jack, Janet, get down from there!" their little sister moaned.

"Come on, sis, you've gotta try it, you'll love it" the older one encouraged.

"It's fun," the brother encouraged.

Soon the three kids were leaving their small wooden house to go ice skating. They had ice skates ready and were wrapped warmly. The twin girl was wearing a snow necklace made out of twigs; it was something their dad had made for her when she was young before he died. He had given the twin boy the ice skates that he used when he was a kid.

"Be careful," the mother warned.

"When are we not careful?" Janet asked.

The mother just gave both her and Jack a pointed look.

Both Jack and Janet chuckled, "We will!" they both said.

A moment later, the three kids were ice-skating at the pond together however – the little girl in skates was on a cracking part of the ice and she was now afraid.

Both her older siblings noticed and took off their skates and placed it them on the iced-over lake.

"It's okay, it's okay! Don't look down, just look at me and Janet," Jack attempted to raise his younger sister's spirits.

"Look at us two. Both eyes on us two and you'll be fine," Janet attempted as well. "You just gotta be a bit brave,"

Their attempts to lift their younger sister's spirits didn't work "But I'm scared," she was getting more fearful by the minute because the ice was cracking underneath her feet.

"We- we know, we know, but you're gonna be alright - you're not gonna fall in," Janet tried to keep her calm. The last she ever wanted was her little sister to be scared. "It's going to be okay,"

"Janet's right. We're gonna have a little fun instead!" Jack answered trying to make the situation seem less dangerous.

But their little sister just called back, "No we're not!"

"Would we trick you?" Janet asked.

"Yes! You two always play tricks!"

"Well, alright, well not- not- not this time," Jack promised.

Janet spoke out, "We promise. We promise you're gonna be- you're gonna be fine. Ya haft to believe in us, okay?"

The young kid gulped and nodded.

"You wanna play a game?" Jack asked their younger sister hoping to brighten her up. "We're gonna play hopscotch! Like we play every day!"

"Let's add a bit of twirling like we usually do when dancing," Janet suggested. "To make it more fun,"

"Okay," their little sister were still scared.

"It's okay to be scared," Janet assured her younger sister. "Everyone gets scared. But you don't have to be because we're with you,"

"She's right," Jack added. "Now, let's try it. It's as easy as, uh, one – "the ice beneath their feet started cracking a little. "- woah!" Jack almost fell over, but Janet caught him and helped him. She chuckled a bit and their younger sister laughed a bit. "Two!" His sisters laughed again. "Three!" He lands on a section of the ice that wasn't thin. "Alright," Jack reached for a stick on the ice. "Now it's your turn and after you grab it and slide away, Janet will give you a little twirl, okay?"

"Okay,"

Janet prepared herself to catch her younger sister's arms but had decided to take off her snow twig medallion and place it on the ice just for a sec.

"One-" Jack began but their younger sister gasped because the ice was cracking beneath her feet like very fragile glass being pushed against. "That's it, that's it" He held out the stick near her as she gasped in fear. "Three!"

Jack grabbed her by the knees using the crook in the stick and spun her towards Janet who caught her hands and she gave her a little spin to get her to the safe spot on the ice. The spin that both she and her brother her made them slide over to the cracking area.

The little girl leaned up on her arms, smiling at them.

Both Jack and Janet were proud and please; it was cut off by the ice cracking beneath their feet and they fell into the freezing water.

The young kid screamed "Jack! Janet!"

Jack and Janet sank deep into the pond's depths with their eyes looking up at the moon. The Moon brightened and widened at seeing such a powerful act of love from two teenagers. It knew immediately that they destined for great things. As the twins sank below the ice, their hair turned white in the moonlight. As they opened their eyes, the memory faded.

Jack and Janet gasped still holding their tooth-boxes. Baby Tooth sitting nearby on the floor blinked at them.

"Did you see- Did you see that?" Jack asked Baby Tooth who just shook her head in response.

Janet laughed and she picked her up and she chittered along with their excitement. "It- it was- it was us two! We had a family! We had a younger sister!"

"We saved her!" Jack exclaimed in excitement.

Both he and Janet laughed hysterically but then it stopped they finally realised the question they had been asking for 300 years.

"That's why you chose us," Jack realised as he and Janet gazed up at the Moon shining above their heads having been proud as they had finally found the reason for their purpose. "We're – We're Guardians,"

The twins looked at each other.

"It's who we're meant to be," Janet realised. They both stood up with Janet putting Baby Tooth in her hood.

"We have to get out of here," Jack declared.

"But how?" Janet asked. "Without my medallion and your staff, we can't fly,"

"Look," Jack spotted the broken sources of their magic lying nearby.

They knee-slid over to them, picking them up. Jack tries to fit the pieces back together whilst Janet laid her medallion pieces out in their original places but nothing happens.

Baby Tooth gave a small, sad squeak.

"Ah" Jack stood up and focused this time, creating a blue light in the crack of the staff. The light grows brighter. Meanwhile Janet closed her eyes to focus her mind; she position her hands over the medallion and soon the pieces magically merged back together.

A second later, the Frost Twins magically rocketed out of the crevice with Jack's staff whole and Janet's medallion glowing along with her restored wings laughing and cheering.

"Baby Tooth, we owe you one!" Janet cheered happily.

"Now let's go free your friends," Jack declared.


	15. Seeing Jamie - Being Seen at Last

**Finding Jamie – Being Seen at Last: **

The Frost Twins flew back to Pitch's lair and hopped from cage to cage opening the doors.

"Come on, let's go!" they both called to the Mini Fairies but they didn't do anything – and they were squawking sadly.

"What's wrong?" Janet asked visibly concerned for them.

"None of you can fly?" Jack asked.

Baby Tooth started pulling Janet's hair a bit.

"Baby Tooth, what is it?"

Baby Tooth pointed towards Pitch's model of the Globe and Janet's eyes widened at the lights going out very fast.

"Jack!" she called to her twin. "You've gotta see this,"

Jack eyes widened as well when he saw what his twin was seeing, "The lights,"

They both leaped down and their eyes widened. "They're all going out," Janet freaked out.

"No, this can't be happening," Jack refused to believe what he was seeing before his eyes.

"Oh, I'm afraid it is, brother," Janet forced herself to admit.

Just when they thought, that there was no more children who believed in the Guardians, smiles appeared on their faces when she saw one light on North America still shining brightly.

Jack and Janet instantly realised who it was.

"It's Jamie," Jack interpreted.

"We have to get to him," Janet said. "Pitch will heading there,"

"Then let's go,"

Janet took Baby Tooth out of her hood and gently placed her down. "Baby Tooth, you've gotta stay here, it's too dangerous for you,"

Baby Tooth answered by pulling her finger towards her.

"I know you want to help but you can help by staying with your sisters, okay?"

Baby Tooth forced herself to give a slight nod. She then watched as the Frost Twins flew out of the lair.

She sat down hoping that they would be alright, she suddenly saw someone else entering the lair. But it wasn't Pitch.

They flew as fast as they could to Burgass to Jamie's house. They both peered through the window and saw him talking to his stuffed bunny that he would sleep with every night.

"Okay, look, you and I are obviously at what they call a crossroads. So, here's what's gonna happen. If- if it wasn't a dream, and if you are real, then you have to prove it. Like, right now.

Outside on the window ledge, Jack and Janet crouched and listened.

"I believed in you for a long time, okay? Like, my whole life in fact. So you kind of owe me now. You don't have to do much - just a little sign so I know. Anything. Anything at all," Jamie's believing spirit fell as nothing happened.

"I knew it," Jamie lamented thinking he had kept believing in the Guardian of Hope for nothing. He dropped the rabbit off the bed.

Both Jack and Janet were saddened for him; they had to do something. A smile appeared on Jack's face and he whispered to his sister, an idea he had thought off. They quietly entered through the window being careful not to startle the kid.

Jamie was lamenting but it was halted by the sound of frost spreading on two of the lower window pane. He turned to the window to see two design being drawn out using an invisible finger – they were two egg. One with dots and the other with squiggles. Jamie gasped in shock as he realizes what it was, looking down at his rabbit thinking something was happening because of the Easter Bunny. He looked back to the window.

His spirits were lifted when he saw more frost spreading on two more window panes. "He's real,"

Another two designs were drawn in the shape of two crouched rabbits.

Still invisible to him, both Jack and Janet had finished drawing frost pictures on Jamie's window, they both gave a nod to each other before concentrating on the two rabbits they'd draw and pulling them out of the frost off the glass. They became to 3D rabbits that started hopping around Jamie's room in mid-air.

"Woah! Hahaha!" Jamie cheered and he bounced on the bed and laughed some more. Jack and Janet were both watching happy they had made some fun for the boy and laughed along. Jamie touched the rabbits and they both busted into snow that slowly fell about in the air of his room. "Woah!" Jamie was so surprised that there was actual snow in his room. "Snow?" A snowflake landed on Jamie's nose and he wondered: "Jack and Janet Frost..."

Both the Frost Twins were surprised, "Did he just say—" Janet started to whisper to her brother.

Jamie stood back on his bed, "Jack and Janet Frost?" He starts looking around his room seeing if what he thought wasn't real was actually real.

Both Jack and Janet gasped, "He said it again! He said—" Janet started to say feeling so shocked yet surprised at the same time.

"You said—" Jack started to speak.

Jamie turned round with his mouth agape, looking right at Jack and Janet. "Jack and Janet Frost!"

"That's right! But- but that's us! Jack and Janet Frost! That's ours names!" Jack proclaimed.

"You said our names!" Janet cheered. No kid had ever done that before.

Jamie was still gaping eying at him. "

"Wait, c- can you hear us?" Jack asked starting to feel so surprised for the first time in 300 years.

Jamie nodded.

"Can- can you... can you see us?" Janet asked.

Jamie nodded and the Frost Twins laughed both in shock and joy. For the first time in 300 years, they had been seen by a kid.

"He sees us! He- he sees us!" Jack did a back-flip in joy onto Jamie's table whilst his sister twirled in the air with her wings.

She cheered, "After all this time, someone actually sees us,"

"You guys just made it snow!" Jamie cheered.

"We know!" both of them replied back in joy as they landed on the floor again.

"In my room!"

"We know!"

"You guys are real?"

"Yeah, man- Who do you think brings you all the blizzards, and- and the snow days?" Jack asked rhetorically

"And you remember when you went flying on that sled the other day?" Janet asked excitedly.

"That was you two?!"

"That was us two!"

"Cool!" Jamie cheered as he started bouncing on the bed as he continued speaking.

"Right?"

"But what about the Easter Bunny, and the Tooth Fairy, like, I mean-"

"We- Real, real, real! Every one of us is real!" Jack proclaimed picking up Jamie's rabbit and give it to him to remember how he still believed in the Easter Bunny.

"I knew it!"

"Jamie!" his mother called out from outside his door. Jamie stopped bouncing. "Who're you talking to?"

"Uhm..." Jamie struggled to answer but both Jack and Janet cocked their heads at the door. "Jack and Janet Frost?"

Mrs. Bennett still from outside laughed "Okay..."

Jack, Janet and Jamie all laughed together but their moment of laughter was cut off by the window opening wider banging against the walls. Janet rushed to the window and she saw North's sleigh is on a crash course on Jamie's street.

North tried to get his sleigh under control. "Whoa whoa whoa!" It crashed onto the road and into the fence of a lawn. It came to a halt and the reindeer ran off. "Ah, come back!" North wailed after his reindeer.

"North are you okay?" Tooth asked.

"It is official. My powers are kaput!" North lamented feeling weak. The sleigh settled down with a thud. "It's all lost,"

"It's not lost," Arya hoped getting up from her seat. "I know that we can do this thanks to the last light. I just hope the Frost Twins are here like Baby Tooth said," she had gone to Pitch's lair thinking Jack and Janet were being held there but all she found was Baby Tooth. She told her that the Frost Twins had headed to find the Last Light so Arya headed back to the North to get the others. With a bit of convining and what Baby Tooth had said, the Guardians agreed to join forces with Jack and Janet again.

Tooth gasped at seeing the Frost Twins. "Look! He jumped off the sleigh, but couldn't fly. "Jack! Janet! Thank goodness you two are okay!"

"You okay?" Janet asked helping him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tooth gingerly pushed a few of his feathers back, looking a little embarrassed. "I'm really sorry about what I said back there,"

"That's okay, I would have said that to myself as well," Janet sympathized. A smile of forgiveness was held between them only to be interrupted by Jack's voice.

"Uhh, excuse me, I' still here you know," after that Jack saw Arya trip down because she felt so weak. He helped her up.

"You're okay,"

"I'm fine. I searched everywhere for you and your sister. I was so worried. When I went to Pitch's lair, I found Baby Tooth and she told me where you and Janet were,"

North (so weak from the lack of belief) used one his swords as a crutch to get close to them. "Looks guys, we…"

But Jack just held his hand up as Janet came to his side. "You don't need to say anything," he assured.

"He's right. The past is the past," Janet added.

Jamie came running out of the house, seeing the Guardians.

"The last light!" North realised.

"Wow! It is you! I mean, it is you!" He turned to Jack and Janet laughing. "I knew it wasn't a dream!"

"Jack, Janet, he sees you two!"

Jack smiled a bit whilst Janet rubbed Jamie's shoulders in fondness. "Wait- but- where's Bunny?" Jack realised not seeing him. His question got Janet's attention.

North's answered sounded sad. "Losing Easter took its toll on all of us. Bunny most of all,"

He, Arya and Tooth turned to the sleigh and a tiny grey & white rabbit jumps up on the edge of the sleigh.

"Oh no..." Janet muttered.

Jamie laughed not believing what he was seeing, "That's the Easter Bunny?" he came towards him and Bunny was quite surprised.

"Now somebody sees me! Awh- where were you 'bout an hour ago, mate?" he demanded. He may have looked cute but he still retained his grumpy, short-tempered personality.

"What happened to him? He used to be huge, and cool, and now he's... cute," Jamie started rubbing underneath Bunny's check making him thumping his right foot up and down on the sleigh.

"Oh, that's good!" Bunny coos enjoying it but soon he gets a grip when he realizes he's being treated like a pet. "Ahh!" He bats Jamie's hand away and glares at the Frost Twins. "Did you two tell him to say that?" He bounded down to Jack and Janet's feet, jumping up so he could hit their legs with both rear haunches. He hopped on his back feet positioning himself to have a roul at them with his soft yet steel like paws scrunched up. "That's it, let's go, you two and me! Come on!"

Jamie stopped him by saying, "No, actually, they told me you were real! Just when I started to think that maybe you weren't,"

Bunny rested on his haunches. "They made you believe? In me?" Jamie nodded and Bunny looked up at Jack and Janet genuinely grateful. They smiled happy to have him back as a friend.


	16. The Battle for Belief Part 1

**The Battle for Belief Part 1: **

Thunder and lightning crackled in the sky, startling all of the Guardians, especially Bunny. They looked up and saw Pitch standing on a swirling cloud smirking triumphantly down on them.

The Guardians realised that he was here for Jamie.

"Get Jamie out of here!" Jack ordered before he and Janet took off to attack Pitch.

"Be careful, guys!" Arya warned.

Jack and Janet flew up as fast they could to meet and face Pitch.

"Jack and Janet Frost!?" Pitch was frustrated that they had repaired the sources of their powers. However he just laughed thinking nothing could stop him so he gathered all of his power making it swirl around him as he dove towards them. "Let's end this, shall we?!"

Jack and Janet sent out blasts of sand at Pitch from their staff and hands but he blocked it. "That little trick doesn't work on me anymore!" He sent a huge blast of black sand at Jack and Janet. Jack dodged it but Janet was struck and started falling to the city below.

"No one does that to my sister!" Jack shouted try to charge at Pitch again but he sent a bigger blast at him and he fell to the city below as well. Pitch chuckled and started pursuing after the others.

Bunny was leading the way but he led them into some streets and dead ends, "This way, this way!" He hopped forward but stopped. "Ahhh, dead end! Other way, other way!" Tooth, Arya and Jamie started running but North was hobbling as he struggled to catch up with them.

Jack and Janet landed at a corner with a painful thud.

"Jack! Janet!" Jamie screamed rushing to them. The others' eyes widened and they came to the twins as well. The two groaned with pan.

"That was good try, Jack and Janet - A for effort," North attempted to lift their spirits.

"He's stronger," Jack groaned in pain.

"We can't beat him," Janet lamented feeling already defeated.

The storm above their heads, crackled again. Pitch's laughing voice echoed the atmosphere.

"All this fuss over one little boy and still he refuses to stop believing!"

"You don't decide whether he believes or not!" Janet retorted hiding Jamie behind him.

"Very well. There are other ways to snuff out a light," Pitch's voice spooked them as his shadow form waved its hand over the lamps cracking them and making the surroundings dark and scary.

"If you want him, you're gonna have to go through me!" Bunny defended coming in front of Jamie and the others.

"Oh, look how fluffy you are!" Pitch mocked as his shadow hand poked at Bunny from the ground. "Would you like a scratch behind the ears?"

Bunny was actually scared so Arya bent down and he hopped into her hands.

"Don't you even think about it!" Arya warned Pitch.

"I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see you all like this!" Pitch cackled cruelly as he, his steed and the Nightmares shifted out of the shadows. "You all look awful,"

Jamie was scared; he peered up at the Twins with fear in his eyes.

"Jack, Janet…I'm scared," he fretted.

Jack and Janet remembered that their little sister siad the exact same thing. They both crouched in front of Jamie. "I- I know, I know, but you're gonna be alright," Jack assured Jamie, the same he did 300 years ago.

"We're gonna have a little fun instead," Janet finished. "That's it - that's our center," Jamie looked at her confused. "We'll explain later," she whispered to him.

Pitch chuckles trying to scare the poor kid. "So what do you think, Jamie? Do you believe in the Boogey- AH!"

It was cut off by his face being hit by a snowball.

Nightmares went on alert, feeling confused.

Pitch tried to speak again but another snowball hit him.

A little laugh escaped Jamie's mouth and the others too.

Jack and Janet were laughing along as they held up snowballs. Janet spotted some sleighs and turned to her brother, "I've got an idea but we're goanna need some help,"

"Let's go get your friends," Jack suggested to Jamie.

Pitch cleared the snow from his face; his nightmares shrieked in fear as an ice path was formed between them. Jack and Janet were flying down the road with the ice slide being formed behind them with their magic. Trailing behind them were the others on slid able things like a trash can pin, a chuck of wood etc.

Everyone was enjoying it. Even Bunny enjoyed himself for a brief moment. Jack and Janet directed the path they were making together to the huge ice swirling path they had formed when they made Jamie slide everywhere. The Guardians screamed as they went in a circle and then went through the air. Bunny in his sort of sleigh was caught in North's hands.

Cupcake was sleeping uneasily when a snowball woke her by banging against her window. She sat up to see what it was bunt then her eyes twinkled when magic snow fell into her eyes.

Pippa was enjoying the gentle, falling snow in her room when there was a knock on her window. Her eyes widened at Jamie being held in midair by two invisible hands.

She opened it, "Jamie, how are you doing that?

"The Frost Twins: Jack and Janet! Come on, we need your help!" Jamie alerted as he was carried away.

Pippa was confused at how he was flying when snow went into her eyes now. She saw two flying winter spirits holding Jamie by his hands, "Hey, aren't they…?"

"Jack and Janet Frost!" Monty answered for her from next door at his window as he zipped up his coat.

Claude and Caleb had awoken and were enjoying unexpected snow when presents appeared like magic on their beds. They dashed to their window and saw the Guardians sliding by.

North greeted calling out, "Merry Christmas!"

Bunny greeted as well. "Happy Easter!"

"Don't forget to floss!" Tooth advised.

Soon all of Jamie's friends join him and the Guardians outside on sleighs.

They were all laughing as they were enjoying all the fun that the Frost Twins were giving everyone.

Pippa over her laughter had something to admit to Jamie. "Jamie, you were right!"

"The Easter Bunny's real!" Caleb admitted.

"And the Tooth Fairy!" Pippa added in.

"And Santa!" Monty finished with. "They're all real!"

The gang slide to a halt in downtown, where they saw Pitch's army waiting for them.

"Whoo! Yeah-hah!" Monty was cheering but when he noticed what everyone else is looking at, he dashed behind North screaming in fear.

"You think a few children can help you? Against this?" Pitch cackled gesturing to his rumbling, stampeding waves of nightmare sand.

North tried to hold up his sword to fight but he was too weak. Tooth tried to as well but like North couldn't. Jamie looked incredibly worried but Jack and Janet gave him reassuring words to try and build up bravery.

"They're just bad dreams, Jamie," Jack told him. "They can't hurt you,"

"Jack's right. It's okay to be scared," Janet convinced him. "Everyone gets scared; just don't ever let what scares you make you feel down,"

"We'll protect you, mate," Bunny promised.

"Oh, you'll protect them?" Pitch laughed "But who will protect you?"

The Guardians were actually scared. For centuries they had protected children but no one ever protected them.

Jack and Janet stepped forward to protect the children but Jamie went in front of them. "I will," he vowed.

"I will!" Cupcake vowed.

"I will!" Claude added himself in.

"I will," Caleb stepped in.

"And me," Pippa vowed not wanting to have her friends facing darkness and fear alone.

"I- I'll try," Monty attempted.

Both Jack and Janet looked at Jamie admiring him for his bravery.

"Still think there's no such thing as the Boogeyman?" Pitch challenged. The Nightmares began charging, closing in on the Guardians and the kids.

"I do believe in you. I'm just not afraid of you," Jamie proclaimed.


	17. The Battle for Belief Part 2

**The Battle for Belief Part 2: **

Jamie holds out his hand in front of the Nightmares. When they struck into it, it suddenly transformed into Dream-sand. The kids got excited. As did the Guardians. Pitch however was so shocked and angered.

Tooth's wings activated and he started flying again much to his delight.

"Yeah, Tooth Fairy!" the kids cheered.

"Yes!" Janet cheered for him.

North regained his strength back and didn't feel like he was aging. He held up his swords. "Aha!"

Monty went "Oh yeah!"

Arya felt she could fly again and no longer felt weak.

"Yes!" Jack cheered as well.

Pitch was aggravated. He was not about to be defeated not when he had come so close. "No! Get them! Do your job!"

The Nightmares started charging at the Guardians and the children like a herd of wilder beasts.

Bunny closed his eyes and looked hopeful. "Oh yeah, come on, come on!" he waited patiently for his body to be returned to his full size. But he started panicking once his eyes spotted the Nightmares just on the path to pursue him. "Oh crikee!" He bounded away.

North growled taking out two snow globes form his coat and smashed them on the ground opening two portals. They let yeti's come through ready to attack.

Bunny (pouncing away from the Nightmares like an actual bunny being chased by a fox) scrambled under a car. "Please I'm just a bunny!" he begged. A Nightmare grabbed his tail and dragged him out, but he had already been magically transformed to regular form again, hanging upside down. "G'day, mate." He greeted as he was held upside down. He hit the Nightmare's snout and he went flipping up in the air and he threw his boomerangs to take his former captor and the others nearby.

Once he landed and caught his weapons, he tapped the ground and up came his Easter Island Statue Warrior ready to fight by their leader's side.

One even game up from beneath Caleb so he ended up sitting on its head.

"Come on!" Bunny led his round, living statue warriors into battle.

Cupcake went charging towards the nightmares with her friends, "Let's get 'em!"

Two elves come riding up on the trike (normally used for opening & closing North's elevator door) like a war machine. One jumps forward from its seat to gnaw on a Nightmare's leg with his teeth. The kids touch the now-scared Nightmares and they turned into more Dream-sand.

Pitch was fuming with rage that his nightmares were being destroyed. He wanted to make a run for it but he saw Jack and Janet land on the roof.

They struck the nightmares nearby with their magic.

All the others down below saw the glowing blue and white of their ice blasts and realised what they were doing. They would need their help.

Pitch tried throwing black sand spears at them but they dodged them accurately whilst still blasting at him and his minions with every chance they could.

"All yours, men!" Bunny called to North as he dove into a tunnel with North following behind.

Back on the roof, Pitch almost gets a surprise attack on Janet, but Tooth zoomed through some of the Nightmares with his sword and wings.

"Thanks Tooth!" Janet called to Tooth.

Bunny appears out of a chimney like magic. "Ho ho ho!" He threw his boomerang at some nightmares destroying them.

Pitch turned his head to see Jack zooming by and he grabbed Arya's medallion from his neck. "That doesn't belong to you," he said. He saw Arya flying up and tossed it to her. She placed it back on and the diamond glowed white again.

"Thank you," she thanked Jack giving him a hug.

"I told you I'd get it back as a thank you for saving my sister," he reminded.

North went "Hyah!" as he popped out to attack but there was no one there. He looked over his shoulder and saw his friends fighting Pitch. "Wrong roof," he realised.

The others tried to overwhelm Pitch but he fleeing in North's direction. North leaped over to him and just when Pitch had a nightmare sand spear formed to kill him, North slashed his sword and Pitch's steed was vamoosed.

Pitch and North landed on the ground below. North charged to attack, and Pitch unleashed his weapon.

They were at each other with their weapons when Pitch made his weapon swing about to make North trip. Before he could attack and kill him, Bunny attacked and dodged more of his attacks with great agility.

Whilst Pitch was busy with Bunny, Tooth unleashed dozens of his feather daggers at the Nightmare King and they scrapped across his skin and face but didn't cause him much harm. Arya then made her magic ram into him before both Jack and Janet kicked him away. The six Guardians stood poised for Pitch ready to make their next move.

"It's over, Pitch. There's no place to hide," Jack dared at him.

"You might just give up now," Janet proclaimed.

Pitch just laughed and disappeared into the shadows.

Everyone peered round for Pitch but he had disappeared into the shadows again.

What no one noticed was that they had appeared from behind Jack and was about to kill him.

"No!" Janet screamed after seeing him. She moved in front of Jack and was struck across the chest.

Jack turned round and saw what had happened as did the others.

Janet was still for a moment before she fell to the floor; Jack kneeled suffocating with grief as he saw blood spilling everywhere.

The other Guardians were shocked; they tried to attack but Pitch sent a mighty blast of black sand at them that knocked them all back at once.

Jack (having avoided it) snarled and did a mighty jump to strike him but Pitch knocked him down as well and pinned him to the floor with his foot.

"You can join your sister, Frost," Pitch raised his weapon to kill him.

Before he could strike Jack, a golden sand whip came out of nowhere and grabbed Pitch's wrist. It pulled him metres away from the Guardians towards a whirling small-sized tornado of gold sand.

And as it dyed away, it revealed Sandy! He smirked at Pitch, who couldn't believe his eyes. Sandman yanked him closer so their faces would meet He then tsked him silently before delivering a might punch that sent Pitch up into the air while he was still tied to his whip, making it looked more like a balloon string.

"The Sandman!" Monty gasped as he, Jamie and the others saw him.

Sandy created a bowler hat on his head and tipped it to the children. Jamie gives a salute in response. They all start clamoring excitedly. Sandman noticed his whip was twitching, so he yanked Pitch down to the ground.

Pitch was asleep with butterflies fluttering about his head.

The Guardians were delighted that Sandy was back but they turned their attention back on Janet, dying so quickly.

"Janet," Jack's voice was trembling.

The kids along with Sandy rushed to Janet and gasped at seeing her all wounded. Jamie ran and kneeled beside him on Janet's right side whilst Sandy came as well.

"Janet, its goanna be okay," Tooth attempted to reassure her laying her hair on his lap. "You're goanna be okay,"

"I'm afraid not," Janet weakly gave out.

"Don't say that," North pleaded with Sandy shaking his head.

"At least you're safe. All of you are safe," Janet gestured to her brother first and then all her friends so weakly. "That's…what matters,"

"No," Jack gasped coming the brink of tears.

"It's okay," Janet attempts to assure him failed.

"No, you can't die," Jack pleaded.

"I'm sorry, at least I'll be with our sister. I know you will do great things," Janet apologised. Her eyes couldn't stay open so they slowly closed as Janet's final breath drew. Everyone started crying.

"No," Jack refused to believe she was dead.

"There's gotta be something we can do," Tooth struggled to think of something to save her life whilst hardly having any success holding back tears.

"There just might be a way," Arya suggested. Everyone looked at her for hope. "Everyone come round," the kids crowded round.

"Our beliefs in one another…it might sound crazy but it's a sort of magic itself," everyone looked at her confused. "I know it sounds crazy but how is it us Guardians live forever? How is it we can go on forever without pain and harm as long as children know we exist? It's because we have the beliefs of children who give it to us – so we must us it to try and bring back Janet,"

Everyone nodded determined to bring back Janet. They stood up around Janet held each other's hands and soon they focused on their thoughts of Janet and as they did, rainbow-coloured magic swirled in their hands and absorbed itself into Janet's body causing her killing would to disappeared.

The process stopped. Everyone opened their eyes and saw that although the wound had disappeared, Janet still didn't wake.

Everyone bowed their heads down in grief devastated that Arya's idea didn't work.

Suddenly Janet woke up, coughing a bit getting everyone's attention. "What happened?" she asked the faces of nearly everyone surrounding her with delighted faces.

Jack couldn't take it and pulled her into his arms. "You're sacrificed yourself for me?"

"I love you," Janet wholeheartedly proclaimed her family love for her twin. They shared another hug and everybody cheered and the Guardians high fived each other and hugged one another for they had defeated Pitch and restored light to the world.


	18. A New Beginning

**A New Beginning: **

Sandy rose up on his cloud of sand to control everything, bringing back beautiful dreams to children and vanquishing the fear that scuttled in their hearts. The Tooth Fairies regained their ability to fly again including Baby Tooth. They each fluttered over to touch a tooth-box so that the children around the world would remember what was important.

"Pretty!" Sophie cooed seeing a golden butterfly flutter just outside her window.

Cupcake touched a Nightmare that charged at her and it transformed into her Unicorn dream again. It nuzzled her face before cantering around the hill. Soon gigantic dinosaurs walked through the town whilst manta rays and dolphins swam in mid-air alongside them as well as schools of fish. Jamie was about to touch them when Jack threw a snowball at his back.

Jamie laughed and picked up a snowball to fire back. Soon everyone started joining in with the fun. Baby Tooth having joined them as well along with the other Mini Fairies struggled to carry a snowball. The Sandman finished what he was doing and joined in with the fun.

North approaches Jack and Janet to have a talk with them about their centers. "Your centers?"

"Well, it took a while…" Jack started.

"...but we figured it out," Janet finished.

Smiling at them, North tossed them their own carved wooden 'baby' for their centers of a nesting doll. They both laughed and smiled at North with gratitude but he looked. North winked at them but then looked stunned as he was hit by a snowball. He turned round and saw Caleb and Claude putting the blame of their actions on an elf.

"Haha! You're all on Naughty List! Bunny! Think fast!" he threw a snowball at Bunny and he fell but unexpectantly smile when he sat up.

"Come on guys, join in the fun!" Janet encouraged throwing a snowball at Tooth. He just laughed and joined in.

Arya joined in as well when Jack threw one at her.

"No..." Pitch couldn't accept defeat. He ducked as a Dream-sand Manta-ray flew over him. "You dare have fun in my presence?! I am the Boogeyman!"

Jack and Janet noticed him and worried for what he was about to do next.

"And you will fear me!" he attempted to spook the kids but Jamie ran right through him. "No! Oh... No..."

The Guardians looked on as Pitch became horrified. He made a bolt for the forest. He was just running across the lake back at where he came from when he crashed into North falling to the ground.

"Leaving the party so soon?" North asked.

"You didn't even say goodbye!" Tooth stated tossing him a quarter.

"A quarter?" Pitch asked not impressed.

Tooth gave a mighty punch to his mouth which actually caused a tooth to fall out. "And that's for my fairies and for Janet," A few of the Mini Fairies squeak in anger at him.

"You can't get rid of me! Not forever! There will always be fear!" Pitch declared.

"So what?" North asked not being convinced. "As long as one child believes, we will be here to fight fear,"

Pitch just smirked. "Really? Then what are they doing here?" he showed the Guardians all the Nightmares braying at the edge of the lake.

Nightmares were braying at the edges of the lake.

"Haha! They can't be our Nightmares, we're not afraid," Arya smiled.

Pitch's smirk disappeared as he felt fear.

"Looks like it's your fear they smell," Jack said.

"Your greatest fear is that no one will ever fear you," Janet mocked. "And it is just coming to life to haunt you,"

Pitch gasps and started running. The Nightmares started pursuing him. "Oh no!" he screamed. They dragged him into the forest, to the entrance to his lair and down it, pulling all of the leftovers of the bedpost into the hole with them. They covered the ground's opening too. Pitch was gone never to again destroy belief in the Guardians and bring fear to the world.

"No, don't! Ahh! Nooo!" his screams were heard no more as the ground swallowed him up.

Back at the lake, the moon pushed aside the clouds that covered to look over the Guardians. Manny was proud of them all. Especially Jack and Janet.

Tooth surprisingly lifted Janet up and kissed her. She accepted it and they both smiling at each romantically. Baby Tooth however came between them and squeaked angrily into Tooth's face.

"That's right, Baby Tooth, you do that," Jack encouraged not enjoying see his twin and Tooth kiss.

The two gave him a look.

"What?"

"Are you ready now, guys?" North asked changing the subject. "To make it official,"

The elf with the trumpet from earlier looked threatening. He didn't want the Frost Twins interrupting his music again. A yeti brought the book back from earlier to North and North opened it to say the Oath that all Guardians must swear to do as their sacred duty.

"Then is time you two take Oath: Will you, Jack and Janet Frost, vow to watch over the children of the world?"

Jamie and his friends walked over to the lake to attend the Frost Twin's sacred Oath Ceremony.

"To guard them with your life - their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams, for they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be," North continued.

Jack and Janet looked at Jamie. He nodded at them supporting them so they looked back at North and together proclaimed, "We will,"

"Then, congratulations, Jack and Janet Frost…" North praised as he closed the book, "- for you two are now, and forevermore! - Guardians,"

The Frost Twins smiled. They had finally found their purpose.

Everyone else cheered while North picks both the twins up. "Klassno!" [He kisses each of their cheeks and then set them back down.

Bunny cheered, "That's my boy and girl!"

"Well done to you and your sister," Arya congratulating coming beside him.

Jack laughed a bit.

What he and Arya didn't notice were that Sandy and Janet were behind them. The two winked at each other without Jack and Arya noticing; they pushed them both forward into a kiss. They pulled back in surprise.

They noticed Janet and Sandy chucking and frowned at them but they just shrugged their shoulders. But the two just started chuckling a bit with everyone else.

Janet noticed the little fairies had made a heart-shape out of themselves between herself and Tooth. "Keep it together, girls," he advised.

The kids continued cheered but then noticed North's sleigh and reindeer approaching. It skidded across the ice as it landed right near them.

"You guys, look! Santa's sleigh," Caleb adored the design of the sleigh.

"Did you guys see that?" Pippa asked.

"Everyone loves the sleigh," Bunny agreed to what North said earlier.

"Wow! Look at that sleigh," the kids were loving it already.

"Time to go, guys," North told Jack and Janet.

Sandy and Arya made their hands swirl round and they tossed fireworks of gold and silver into the air bring joy to everyone.

The Guardians wished the kids goodbye.

Bunny was crouching in front of Sophie, surrounded by googies. "Happy Easter, ya little anklebiter. Gonna miss ya,"

Sophie giggled as she stroked his nose. "Bye bye, Bunny,"

Jamie however didn't want Jack and Janet to leave. "You guys are leaving? But what if Pitch comes back? What if we stop believing again? If I can't see you two—"

"Jamie, it'll be alright," Janet assured as she and her brother crouched down to speak with him.

"Y-you tell us, do you ever stop believing in the moon when the sun comes up?" Jack asked already knowing the answer.

"No...

"Okay, well do you stop believing in the sun when clouds block it out?" Janet asked.

Jamie chuckled again, "No..."

"We'll always be there, Jamie. And now, we'll always be here – " he touches Jamie's chest "- which kind of makes you a Guardian, too,"

"Here," Janet twirled her hands round and it formed an ice snowflake. "Have this," she gave it to Jamie. "Use this snowflake to call us. Just rub it and called out Frost Twins, three times and we'll be there, okay?"

"Okay,"

The two stood up and walked away to get on the sleigh with their friends.

Jamie wanted to do one last thing, "Jack! Janet!" he ran up to them as they turned round, he ran up and gave Jack a hug, stunning him. He soon returned the hug. Jamie then gave a hug to Janet and she accepted it as well.

All of the Guardians hopped onto the sleigh and once Jack and Janet were on, North went "Hyah!" and the sleigh took off. The Guardians waved goodbye to the kids waving back at them.

 _Our names are Jack and Janet Frost and we're Guardians._

 _How do we know that? Because the Moon told us so. So when the Moon tells you something, believe it._

The Guardians flew off into the distance vowing to always be there for children when they needed them. Together as one.


End file.
